Teen Charmed
by scream-queen218
Summary: what if Paige had never been given up for adoption and Grams had died before she did in the show? this is very AU and the ages of the girls differ to what they are in the show.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Yes I know the teen fic thing has been done so many times but I've been wanting to write one for a long time so here it goes!

I'm gonna give you a quick description of the sisters so you'll know what their personalities are like.

Prue 18- She's popular, a cheerleader, class president and goes out with the captain of the football team (Andy). As the oldest sister she'll also do anything for her sisters.

Piper 17- Piper doesn't have it easy. She has glasses, braces and a very low self esteem. She's smart and caring and has only one friend who she feels she can really trust.

Phoebe 16- Rebellious and independent Phoebe is always getting into trouble. She hangs out with the wrong type of people and does anything she can to annoy Grams and her older sisters. She acts as if nothing matters except when she's around her little sister Paige.

Paige 14- Paige hates being the youngest. She wants to be her own person but can't really find a lifestyle that suits her. She always feels overshadowed by her sisters and sometimes a little left out because she is their half sister and doesn't get to see her dad as much as they see theirs.

The story will have magic in it and will also have Andy, Leo, Cole, Glenn and Kyle in as well. So I'm gonna stop going on now and get on with the story!

* * *

"Get up San Francisco it's a beautiful morning! The sun is shining and…."

A hand stretched out from the bed and switched the alarm clock off. The girl in the bed sat up and pushed their messy hair out of their face. She looked over to her older sister and sighed.

"Phoebe, come on get up!" The girl said loudly getting out of bed. Her sister could probably sleep through a hurricane.

She then leapt up onto Phoebe's bed and began jumping on it. "COME ON PHOEBE GET UP!"

Phoebe groaned and threw a pillow at the girl. "Get off Paige, it's too early."

Paige flopped onto the bed, "Phoebe it's Monday. The first day of term."

"What? Oh crap!"

Downstairs Prue Halliwell had already been up for half an hour and was eating breakfast. Across from her sat Piper who was worrying like mad about the day ahead.

"Grams, I don't feel well." Piper looked up at her Grams who was making Phoebe and Paige's breakfasts.

"Piper don't lie. And anyway you don't want to miss your first day back do you?"

Piper didn't answer her she just sat fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

Suddenly Paige burst into the kitchen wearing a short denim skirt and a black T-shirt. "How do I look?"

"Like your going to a disco." Grams answered her simply. "Are you sure that's appropriate for school?"

"Grams it's her first day of high school, she has to make an impression." Prue got up and pulled some lipgloss out of her bag and handed it to Paige. "Put that on and you'll be perfect!"

A few minutes later Phoebe came into the room wearing one of her usual black outfits. "Can we go now? We're gonna be late!"

"You mean your actually going to school today?" Prue asked with a slight glint in her eye.

Phoebe just sent Prue a look and stormed outside to Prue's car. The others said goodbye to Grams and followed her out.

As they drove to school the three older sisters told Paige all about which teachers to watch out for and what to do and what not to do.

When they arrived in school each girl said bye and went their separate ways.

Prue went to the other side of the car park to see her friends and her boyfriend Andy.

Piper went to the school entrance to find her friend Emma.

Phoebe went round to the back of the bike sheds to find her little gang of 'friends'.

And Paige walked around the school trying to find someone she knew. And sure enough she found her best friend Glenn leaning against the wall in the corridor.

* * *

As the last bell for school rang Piper couldn't have been happier. She had gone the whole day without seeing Amanda Blake which meant she had gone the whole day without being teased.

Her and Emma walked out of school chatting excitedly. Emma had been asked out by a cute boy in the year above them and Emma had already fallen in love.

Piper just smiled as she listened to her friend then she bumped into none other than Amanda.

"Watch it!" Amanda turned around and saw Piper. "oh it's you. Still got your glasses then?"

Piper didn't say anything. She'd had to put up with Amanda since she started this school. Once Prue had threatened to make Amanda's school life a living hell but that had just made things worse. After that Amanda realised that Piper couldn't fight back for herself.

Piper looked to Emma for help but Emma just sent Piper a look that said 'sorry' and walked off. Piper didn't blame her. She didn't want to Emma to be dragged down to being as unpopular as she was.

Amanda laughed, "God no wonder none of the boys like you I mean just look at yourself. How pathetic."

Paige who had just got out of school with Glen heard what Amanda had said and barged up to stand by Pipers side. "Piper? Are you ok?"

"Oh look another Halliwell. Hopefully you won't be so much of a disgrace as your other sisters. I'd hate to be your mother, how disappointed she must be."

As Amanda said the last sentence an explosion seemed to set off in Paige and she spun around to be face to face with Amanda. "What did you just say?"

Glen saw that Paige had lost her temper and he jumped forward pulling her away from Amanda. "Come on, we're gonna be late.'"

He also grabbed Pipers arm and pulled her along with them.

"Who the hell was that bitch?" Paige asked anger evident in her voice.

"Amanda Blake." Piper muttered. She hadn't wanted Paige to get involved in this.

"Piper why didn't you say anything to her?" Paige stopped and looked her big sister in the eyes.

Piper just shrugged and walked on ahead. Paige turned to Glen. "I don't believe this! Maybe I should tell Prue or Phoebe…."

"No!" Glen said quickly. He then sighed, "you and I both know that Phoebe wouldn't care and that Prue would care too much. Piper has to learn to stand up for herself. She can't hide behind Prue forever."

Paige thought for a second. "Maybe your right."

Glen smiled and put his arm around Paige's shoulder. "Of course I'm right. Now come on, I think my moms making her famous spaghetti tonight."

* * *

Phoebe lit the cigarette and put it between her lips. She then looked over at Jeremy and smiled. She and Jeremy had been going out for about a month now and Phoebe was head over heels for him.

Jeremy walked over to Phoebe and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing tonight?" Phoebe asked him as she took the cigarette out of her mouth.

"I have to go see my dad. we'll do something tomorrow night though ok?" Jeremy kissed Phoebe passionately then walked away.

Phoebe watched him walk off.

Suddenly she heard a horrified yell from behind her. "PHOEBE!"

She spun around and saw Prue marching towards her. She then realised she was still holding the cigarette.

She tried to put it out quickly but Prue had seen it and Phoebe knew she was about to suffer her wrath.

"Phoebe what the hell do you think your doing!" Prue grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her over to the car. "Don't you know those things can kill you?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time Prue had caught her smoking and every time she did they got into the same argument.

"Jeeze Prue, stop acting like my mom!" Phoebe pulled her arm away from Prue and realised that Andy was sitting in the front seat of the car.

"Well I'm sorry Phoebe but someone has to look after you since you clearly can't look after yourself!" Prue folded her arms. "what do you thinks Grams is gonna say?"

"Nothing because your not gonna tell her!" Phoebe spat at Prue.

Prue was about to say something back when her mobile started ringing. She pulled it out of her bag and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Prue Halliwell?" A woman on the other end asked.

"Umm yes, who is this?"

"This is Dr. Richards your Grandmothers doctor. I need you to come to the hospital. Your grandmother has had a heart attack."

Fifteen minutes later Prue, Phoebe and Andy had got to the hospital. Prue ran up to the front desk.

"can you tell me which room Penny Halliwell is in?"

"Umm I think she's with doctor Richards right now if you would like to sit down I'm sure he'll be with you in a moment."

Phoebe sat in a seat and Prue began to pace back and forth. Andy stopped her and pulled her into a hug. "Prue relax. Everything is going to be ok."

Prue nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure it's nothing."

Andy nodded and kissed her head.

A little while later Piper and Paige ran in.

"Oh my god Prue is she ok?" Piper asked frantically.

Prue shrugged, "We haven't heard from doctor Richards yet."

Paige sat next to Phoebe, "you ok."

Phoebe put her hand on Paige's and gave a weak smile, "Yeah. You?"

Paige didn't get a chance to answer as she had saw Doctor Richards coming towards them and jumped up. "Is Grams okay?"

Doctor Richards sighed and looked down at the floor. "I'm so sorry and I'm not sure how to tell you this but…. I'm afraid your Grams is….is dead."

The four girls stood their for a moment. Shock taking over them. Piper was the first to start crying closely followed by Paige and Prue.

Phoebe stood there with tears swelling up in her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall. Instead she turned and ran out of the hospital.

"PHOEBE!" Prue called after her but she didn't try running after her little sister. She turned to Piper and Paige and pulled them into a hug while Andy watched, not sure of what to do or say.


	2. Something wicca this way comes

The door to the manor swung open and Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige ran inside dripping wet.

"Some storm." Paige muttered putting her jacket on the coat rack.

The sisters had just came back from Gram's funeral and were spending their first night in the manor alone. The past week they had been staying at a friend of their Grams but they decided that they had to come back to the manor sooner or later.

Paige went upstairs and Piper, Prue and Phoebe went and sat in the living room.

They sat there quietly and Piper decided she had to do something to take her mind off things. "I'm going to go make dinner, what do you all want?"

"I'm not hungry." Both Prue and Phoebe said in quietly.

Piper sighed, "ok well I'm gonna go see what Paige wants."

When neither of her sisters seemed to acknowledge what she said Piper turned and quickly headed up the stairs.

She found Paige sat on her bed with an Ouija board sat on her lap.

"Hey, it's our old Ouiji board, where did you find it?" Piper sat next to Paige and looked down at it.

"It was in Grams room." Paige answered her. She then looked down at the writing on it.

It read,

To my three beautiful girls,

May this give you the

Light to find the shadows.

The power of three will

set you free.

Love,

Mom.

Piper looked down at Paige and saw that she was reading the inscription. She also saw the sadness in Paige's eyes and realised that she must feel so left out.

Their mom had died when Paige was only one month old and there were hardly any pictures or things that Paige had to remember mom by.

"She loved you Paigey, I don't remember that much about her but I do remember that she loved you so much. Her little angel." Piper put an arm around Paige and kissed her forehead.

Paige smiled and set the Ouiji board on her bedside table. As soon as she put the board down the pointer slid across the board and to the letter A.

Both Piper and Paige jumped back in shock. "What the…"

The pointer then moved to the letter T and then slid back a little and then to the letter T again.

Piper grabbed Paige's shoulders and tried to pull her out the room but Paige seemed to be rooted to the floor.

The pointer then went it I and then to C.

"Attic." Paige wasn't sure weather to be scared or amazed.

A sudden crash of thunder made Piper scream and she dragged Paige out of the room and down the stairs.

"Piper? Paige what's going on?" Prue and Phoebe were stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at them worried.

"This house is haunted!" Piper began to babble, "me and Paige were upstairs with the Ouiji boars and then it moved and said attic and I am so getting out of here!"

Phoebe watched her sisters with slight amusement as Prue tried to calm an almost hysterical Piper down and Paige tried to pry herself out of Piper's grasp.

She then looked up the stairs and began to walk up them. "Where are you going?" Prue asked her.

"Attic." Phoebe answered simply.

"But the Attic's locked. It's always been locked and we don't know where the key is!" Prue explained.

Phoebe ignored her and carried on up the staircase. Another crash of thunder made her jump but she kept going until she reached the attic.

When she reached the door Phoebe reached out for the handle and turned it. As Prue had said, it was locked.

She sighed and turned around when she suddenly felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. The attic door then swung open.

Weird. Phoebe carefully stepped into the attic and the first thing she noticed was a chest in the middle of the room behind a book stand.

Slowly she walked over to it and pushed the lid to the chest off. The only thing inside was a large old book with a strange three cornered shape on the cover.

Phoebe lifted it out and looked down at it. She opened the book and the first page read the book of shadows.

Downstairs Prue had calmed Piper down and the two of them and Paige were sat around the dinning room table under the chandelier.

"I guess it was pretty stupid of me to freak out like that." Piper said with a small smile.

"Happens to the best of us." Prue put a hand on Piper's then looked across the table to Paige. "You ok?"

Paige nodded, "Yeah it's just…well it would have been kinda nice if it had actually been Grams trying to tell us something you know?"

Both Piper and Prue nodded and the two of them walked over to Paige and pulled her into a hug.

"We're gonna be ok." Prue said soothingly.

Back in the attic Phoebe had discovered that the book of shadows was in fact a spell book. She looked down at the page entitled 'To call a witch's powers'.

She took a deep breath and began to recite the spell,

'Hear now the words

Of the witches,

The secrets we hid

On this night.

The oldest of gods

are invoked here,

The great work of

Magic is sought,

In this night and

In this hour,

I call upon the

Ancient power.

Bring your powers

To we sisters four!

We want the power!

Give us the power!'

As she finished the last line a gust of wind went through the attic and all around her.

Downstairs as the other three hugged blue orbs began to swirl down from the chandelier.

"What the…" Piper began but stopped when the orbs quickly disappeared.

"What the hell!" Paige jumped out from under the chandelier and looked up confused.

"It was probably lightening or something…" Prue tried to think of an explanation but nothing came to mind. "We better check on Phoebe."

The three ran upstairs and found her in the attic.

"Phoebe, how did you get in here? The door was meant to be locked." Prue looked around at all the boxes and junk that was lying around.

"it just opened and look what I found!" Phoebe showed them the book and the spell she had read.

"You tried to call your powers?" Piper asked sceptically.

"No she tried to call our powers." Paige read the spell in her head then looked up at her big sisters. "we're the sisters four."

"Whatever." Prue shook her head and began to walk out of the attic. "I'm too tired for this."

Piper nodded and followed Prue, "Yeah, you two should get some sleep too."

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and Phoebe shrugged. "it's probably nothing."

Paige shook her head and told Phoebe about what happened downstairs.

"I dunno Paigey. Lets just go to bed." Phoebe put an arm around Paige and they both left the attic leaving the book on the stand.

* * *

Piper woke up to the phone ringing and groaned. She hurried downstairs and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey Piper, it's Glen. Is Paige there?"

Piper yawned and looked at the clock. It was eleven already. "Um I think she's still asleep do you want me to wake her up?"

"No it's ok. Can you remind her that we were gonna meet at the park this afternoon?"

"Yup I'll make sure she remembers."

"Ok thanks. Bye."

As Piper hung up she turned around and knocked a vase off the table.

She quickly threw up her hands in horror and to her amazement it stopped in mid-air.

Piper wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not but she quickly took the opportunity to pull it out of the air and set it back on the table. As she did this what Paige had said ran through her mind. _She tried to call our powers. We're the sisters four._

Piper shook her head and quickly ran upstairs and into the attic. Maybe it was true. Maybe they were witches.

* * *

Phoebe woke up and went downstairs. No one seemed to be up so she grabbed her bike and went for a ride. Thankfully it was Saturday but she knew that Prue would make them go to school on Monday.

Phoebe didn't know what they were gonna do. All four of them had to go to school and they had to find some way to make money. They were screwed and Phoebe knew it.

As she cycled along she saw Jeremy standing at the corner of the road and smiled when she saw him. "Hey"

"Hey. You ok?" He asked with a sympathetic smile.

Phoebe nodded, "as good as I can be. Do you wanna hang out today?"

* * *

Prue sat on the sofa looking at a picture of mom in her hands. "What am I gonna do mom?"

"Prue?"

Prue jumped as Paige's voce came from behind her. She quickly wiped a tear that had been making it's way down her cheek away and turned to Paige. "What's up?"

Paige sat down next to Prue. "You ok?"

Prue nodded and put the picture of mom on the table beside her. "So what are you up to today?"

"Nothing. Wanna hang out and do some sister stuff?" Paige asked hopefully.

Prue smiled. "Sure but can we have breakfast first? I'm starved."

* * *

Later Prue and Paige had found Piper in the attic reading the book of shadows.

"Don't tell me your gonna take that seriously are you?" Prue said disbelievingly as she and Paige sat either side of Piper.

"Guys this morning I knocked over a vase but before it hit the floor I threw my hands up and it just stopped. It didn't move and it was so weird. After that I decided to read up and find out what's going on and well." Piper took a deep breath. "I think we're the charmed ones."

"The what?" Paige looked up at Prue who raised an eyebrow.

"The charmed ones."

"The Charmed ones." Piper confirmed. "One of our ancestors, Melinda Warren was burned at the stake for being a witch. It is said that she had the power to move things with her mind. Freeze things, or at least make them move so slow they appear to be frozen. She also had the power of premonition."

Prue rolled her eyes, "Piper, think about what your saying. It's mad!"

Piper ignored Prue and turned to Paige. "before she dies she predicted that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger until the charmed ones are born. Four sisters who will each posses one of the powers she had except one who she called the twice blessed girl."

"Twice blessed by what exactly?" Paige's heart was racing. If this was true it would be so cool!

Piper shrugged. "Dunno, but it's gotta be good."

"This is stupid and where is Phoebe? It's almost seven and I haven't seen her all day!" Prue glanced out the window but saw nothing.

"Prue!" Piper put the book of shadows on the stand and looked her sister in the eyes. "We're witches!"

Paige suddenly noticed that Piper had her watch on. "Hey that's my watch!"

To her, and her sisters surprise, blue orbs surrounded the watch and it appeared in Paige's hand.

"Oh my god!" Prue muttered.

"SEE!" Piper pointed at Paige but then frowned. "But that didn't look like telekinesis or whatever you call it. Maybe you're the twice blessed girl!"

Prue shook her head. "No, this can't be happening."

Paige looked down at the watch confusion settling on her face. "What's happened to me?"

Prue rushed out of the attic and downstairs.

"Prue!" Piper called to her sister. She chased out after Prue and Paige after snapping out of her little trance of amazement ran out after them.

* * *

Phoebe smiled as Jeremy wrapped an arm around her and led her into the park.

"I've got something to show you." He told her looking up into the starry sky. The bright moon shone down on them. "Full moon, magic is at it's strongest."

Phoebe took his hand and was suddenly thrown into what she could only describe as it was like watching a black and white telly but in your head.

Jeremy walked her over to the swings then kissed her. As she kissed him back he plunged an Athem into her stomach. Phoebe bent over in pain and then fell to the floor. All Jeremy did was laugh.

Phoebe jumped back away from him.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Jeremy reached out for her but Phoebe stepped back.

"I, uh don't feel well. I'm gonna go home." She turned to hurry away but Jeremy stopped her.

"But I've got something to show you. You don't wanna miss this."

Phoebe tried to calm herself down but what she had seen in her premonition had really scared her. "No I better go home…."

Jeremy then grabbed her wrist and took an athem out of his pocket. "I want your power witch!" Jeremy's voice seemed deeper and a lot more evil.

Phoebe screamed and dodged the knife as it ripped through the air. She then kicked Jeremy as hard as she could in the stomach and broke into a run not stopping till she reached the manor.

"Prue, Piper, Paige!" She called out locking the door behind her,

"Pheebs, what's up?" Paige asked rushing down the stairs.

"It's Jeremy! He's…. he's…. I dunno what he is but I think we're witches and I think he wants my power!" Phoebe felt tears rolling down her cheeks and Paige ran over to her and they hugged.

"He's a warlock." They both looked up to see Piper coming out of the kitchen followed by a frustrated looking Prue.

"Prue, you must have the power to move things with your mind." Paige looked at Prue. "Try and move something."

Prue was about to say something when Jeremy just appeared behind Paige.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe screamed.

Paige turned just as Jeremy went to stab her with the Athem. Paige screamed and disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs. She then reappeared next to Prue.

"What the…"

"RUN!" Prue ordered Phoebe and Paige. Both girls quickly ran upstairs into the attic.

Prue concentrated on Jeremy and sent him flying into the living room.

"Wow." She muttered.

Piper threw her hands up and he froze.

"Come on, there might be a spell in the book to get rid of him." Prue grabbed Piper's hand and they ran upstairs.

When they got there Paige and Phoebe held up the Ouiji board.

"The incantation might help us." Phoebe said quickly. They could hear that Jeremy had unfrozen and was cursing with rage.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe stood together and were about to start chanting when they realised that Paige was looking at the floor.

"Paige come on!" Prue demanded.

Paige shook her head, "I'm not part of the power of three. It was for you three."

"Paige, you're a charmed one I'm not sure what the power of three is but I know we need you to help us." Piper took Paige's hand. "we're in this together."

The attic door suddenly burst open and Jeremy came in looking more that angry. "Stupid witches! Your so dead!"

"Say it now!" Prue yelled as Jeremy lunged for them.

'The power of three

Will set you free.

The power of three

Will set you free.

The power of three

Will set you free!'

As they chanted some kind of force field appeared around them stopping Jeremy from getting to them. The next thing the four sisters knew Jeremy started to scream in pain and he erupted in flames before disappearing.

The force field died away and the four stood in shocked silence.

* * *

The next morning Paige woke up early and went outside to get the paper when she saw Glen running down the street.

"Oh my god Paige! I'm so sorry I didn't show up or call yesterday!"

"Huh?" Paige raised an eyebrow at her best friend then her eyes widened. "Oh crap! I completely forgot!"

"You did? Well that's ok then." Glen sighed. "My dad grounded me and wouldn't't let me near the phone."

Paige smiled weakly and sat on the step. Glen sat down beside her. "So what did you do yesterday."

"Oh nothing." Paige said with a mischievous grin at Glen.

"Hey there you two." They turned to see Prue, Piper and Phoebe stood at the door.

"Hey!" Glen gave a small wave.

"Do you wanna join us for pancakes?" Piper asked Glen kindly.

Glen nodded and walked into the house. Paige followed and everyone went inside except Prue who looked out at the people in the street.

They were all getting on with there lives with no idea about the magical things that went on around them.

Prue smiled and shut the door using her power.


	3. Friends like these

Piper stood in the kitchen over the cooker making pasta. She knew this was Prue's favourite and wanted to do something nice for her big sister.

Since Grams had died, Prue had had to get a job at the only place she could find one with decent pay. Bucklands.

Bucklands was a well known auction house and usually the pay their was quite good but since Prue was only doing part time and only got to do the small jobs like delivering the mail and sandwiches, she didn't get paid that much. Still it was better than nothing.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige! I'm home!" The front door opened and Prue came in looking extremely exhausted. She practically collapsed at the kitchen table. "I never thought that I'd ever have to work that hard on a Saturday."

Piper smiled slightly. "You know, if you phones dad he might…."

"No." Prue said sternly. "I'm never going to go begging for Victor's help, ever!"

And with that Prue got up and went upstairs.

Sighing Piper picked up the phone and dialled Emma's number in.

"Hello?" Her friend asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Hey Emma it's me Pipes."

"Oh hey Piper. You ok?"

Piper picked up a wooden spoon and continued to make the pasta. "Yeah, I was just wondering what your up to."

"I'm just hanging out with some friends. I would've invited you but I didn't think you would've felt comfy with them."

"Why wouldn't I feel comfortable with them? Who is it?" Piper asked curiously. She knew she was a bit shy but she wasn't completely anti-social.

"It's just me, Chloe, Amanda and…."

"Amanda!" Piper gasped, "Amanda Blake!"

"Yeah," Emma said guiltily. "I know you don't like her but she's not that bad. Look I gotta go. See you in school."

Piper hung up and turned to see Paige sat at the table. "You ok?"

"Uh-huh. Did you do that thing to get here?" At Paige's confused look Piper pointed upstairs, "You know the witchey thing."

"oh, no. I haven't got control of that yet but I'll get there." Paige held out her hand and said, "Can of coke."

One appeared in her hand and Paige grinned happily. "I have got control of that though."

The next morning Prue and Phoebe sat in the living room watching T.V. Prue was spread out on the sofa and Phoebe was curled up in the arm chair.

"Maybe I should get a job." Phoebe said out of the blue.

Prue, who wasn't in the mood for talking much, looked up. "Doing what exactly?"

Phoebe just shrugged, "There's gotta be something."

"Hey there!"

Both girls jumped as Andy's face appeared in the open window.

"Hey honey!" Prue got off the sofa and went to the front door to let Andy in.

"How is my favourite gal this morning?" Andy asked kissing Prue.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and went upstairs. After she had gone Prue's smile disappeared.

"Not good." Was her answer to Andy's question.

They both sat on the couch and Prue lay her head on Andy's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Andy voice was full of concern and it made Prue glad that he was there to talk to.

"I've just got so much on my plate right now. I wanna finish school but I also have to work to make money to feed myself and my three sisters who I also have to look after." She looked up at Andy. "What am I gonna do?"

Andy shrugged, "I don't know Prue. But I want you to know that if you ever need anything. And I mean anything, I'm right next door."

Prue smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Andy then leaned down and kissed her.

"I like it in here. We should come in here more often." Paige stated as she and Piper sat at a table in a restaurant called Quake.

Piper nodded, "Grams used to bring us in here every Sunday. I can't remember why she stopped."

Suddenly the door to the restaurant opened and in strolled Amanda and Emma. Piper was slightly hurt by the way they were acting so friendly.

When Amanda saw Piper she smiled that wicked smile that Piper knew meant trouble and came over to their table. Emma followed Amanda obediently but she had a grim look on her face.

"Well if it isn't the Halliwells. What the hell are you two doing here?"

Piper didn't say anything but Paige was up for a fight. "none of your business."

"Oh look, now your getting your baby sister to fight for you." Amanda laughed at Piper and turned to Emma who started laughing to.

"Go away." Piper surprised herself by the way she spoke up.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go away!" Piper spoke louder this time. She wasn't sure where this new found confidence was coming from but she like it.

"Ok. No need to get stress." Amanda turned to walk away but then suddenly grabbed a glass of water and went to spill it on Piper.

Piper threw her hands up and gasped as everything except Paige froze.

"Oh No!"

"Cool!" Paige looked around amazed.

"NOT COOL!" Piper got up and began panicking big time. "Whatarewegonnado!"

Paige put her hands on Piper's shoulders. "Relax ok. Take deep breaths and try and unfreeze them."

Piper nodded but then stopped and somehow managed to scoop the water back into the cup. She then threw it at Amanda and quickly unfroze the room.

Both sisters couldn't stop giggling at the site of Amanda being soaked with water. Amanda stormed off and Emma sent Piper a slightly apologetic look before chasing after her.

Piper sat back down feeling pleased with herself then she realised that she had just lost her best friend to Amanda Blake.

Phoebe sat in the attic looking through the book of shadows. There was so much that she didn't know and it was scary. Never, not once in her life had she ever imagined that demons and warlocks would have existed.

Piper came into the attic looking slightly depressed.

"Hey Piper, what's up?"

Piper flopped down onto the couch and sighed, "I just lost my only friend to Amanda Blake!"

Phoebe put the book down and sat next to Piper. "Yeah I know. Paige told me what happened." She put an arm around Piper. "You know if Emma has never stuck up for you then she's not exactly the best friend you could have is she?"

"I know it's just…." Piper looked at her little sister and smiled. "I have no friends. No one in school wants to talk or hang out with me. I'm a friendless loser!"

"That's not true Piper. You have me and Paige and Prue. Screw the school you only have to put up with them for two more years and then your free." Phoebe stood up and put her hand on the book of shadows when she got a premonition.

__

Paige and Glen were sat in Paige's room watching T.V when a demon shimmered in and threw Glen across the room and into the wall. The demon then turned to Paige and threw a fireball at her.

Paige orbed out and then back in again but the demon was too quick for her and he threw another fire ball at her.

As Paige erupted in flames Prue ran in and the demon got her.

"Phoebe?" Piper's voice snapped Phoebe out of the premonition.

"Oh my god we have to go save Paige!"

As she said this a loud bang was heard from downstairs.

A/N: Ok thx for the reviews and this chap wasn't as good as the last but I promise the next one will be a lot better.


	4. Balthazor

Piper and Phoebe quickly rushed downstairs and into Paige's room just as she orbed out.

Piper threw up her hands and froze the demon and Paige orbed back in and over to Glenn who sat up looking more than confused.

Prue ran into the room eyes wide with worry, "What's going on!"

She then noticed the demon and threw her hand out sending him into the wall. The demon fell to the floor before getting up and glaring at the sisters.

"You wait! I'll get you!" He then shimmered out.

"WHAT THE!" Glenn got up and backed away from Paige who was trying to help him up.

"Look, Glenn I can explain…" Paige began but Glenn ran to the door, past the others and down to the front door.

Paige orbed downstairs and in front of him so he couldn't get past. Glenn jumped back in fright.

"Glenn, listen we're not gonna hurt you and I can explain everything to you if you just give me a chance." Paige pleaded.

Glenn studied her for a second before giving a slight nod. "Ok, but are any of those demon thingy's gonna attack us again?"

Upstairs Prue stood over the book of shadows flipping quickly through the pages. "That demon's gotta be in here somewhere. What did it look like again?"

Phoebe sighed, she had told Prue what it looked like three times. "It was red with black stripes on it's face. It was also very big and scary. That's all I can tell you."

Prue sighed. "This is useless!"

She slammed the book closed when the pages suddenly started to flip themselves.

"Ok?" Prue stepped back from the book slightly and they stopped flipping. On the page was a large drawn picture of the demon.

"What's he called?" Phoebe asked coming to stand next to Prue.

"Belthazor." Prue read aloud. "Beware of this demonic soldier of fortune. Both powerful and dangerous he has destroyed countless witches, innocents and demons. As sinister as he is intelligent, he is not to be trusted. Belthazor's known abilities include throwing fire and energy balls and shimmering from place to place. Because there is no known way to defeat him, Belthazor should be avoided at all costs."

"Wait, no known way to defeat him. That's not good!" Phoebe looked at Prue. "What are we gonna do then?"

Prue opened her mouth to say something when Piper came into the attic carrying a tray with three cups of tea. "Did you find the demon?"

"Yeah and it's not good. I don't think any one of us should be left alone." Prue shut the book and hurried downstairs.

"How is it not good?" Piper inquired looking at Phoebe.

"No one knows how to vanquish him."

Prue hurried downstairs and found Paige sat on the couch with Glenn who seemed to be taking the news of them being witches quite well.

"So you guys have super powers? That is so cool!"

Paige was smiling happily. She was glad that she could trust Glenn.

"Paige, found the demon." Prue informed her baby sister.

Paige jumped up. "Great. Now lets vanquish him and then…."

"There's no vanquishing spell." Prue sighed and looked at Glen. "maybe you should go home."

"Will you four be alright though? Is there anything I can do?" Glen looked up at Prue hopefully. He knew that Paige could have been killed tonight and he wanted to do anything he could to help her.

Prue thought for a second, "There is actually something you can do. Go back to your house and look on the internet for a demon called Belthazor. You might be able to find something."

Glen nodded and walked out, Paige frowned at Prue. "Do you really think he'll be able to find something on the net?"

"No, but it'll make him think he's helping. I know what Glen's like, now come on we've got to figure out what to do."

Prue sat over the book of shadows and let out a groan of frustration. This was hopeless. She had been looking for a way to vanquish this Belthazor all night but had found nothing.

Phoebe and Paige had gone off to bed a few hours ago and Piper had fallen asleep on the couch in the attic.

Prue pulled a blanket out and put it over Piper. She then sighed and went downstairs to her room.

She sat on the end of her bed and thought for a moment, _there had to be something!_

She crawled into bed and put her head on the pillow when a gust of wind blew through her room. She sat up, thinking that it had just been an open window but as she pulled back the curtains the window revealed to be closed.

At first she shrugged it off but then a woman's voice filled the room. "The power of four."

Prue put her hand up, ready to use her power but no one was there.

"The power of four."

This time she recognized the voice. It was her mom's.

"Mom?" Prue asked, she didn't want to get her hopes up incase it was a trick or her imagination.

She waited to hear a noise or something but nothing. The house was silent.


	5. Leo

Disclaimer: Ok I know I forgot it in the other chapters but I don't own charmed or any of it's characters. :( :( :(

A/N: hey this is just a little chap to introduce my most favourite guy off charmed, LEO! I wish could have written a better introduction for him but there will be more of a story for him later in the story.

Piper hurried through the dark and empty street just wanting to get home. Even though she had powers and could probably freeze anything that attacked her she was still scared.

Today Piper had been happy to get her braces off and had let Phoebe convince her to start wearing contacts. She wasn't even sure if she even needed glasses anymore.

After that Piper had went to the library to do some research for a school project and since Prue was working late at Bucklands she had to walk home.

The manor was only a little way ahead now and Piper smiled as she thought of how she'd be able to take a nice hot bath and watch some TV.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Belthazor shimmered in right in front of her. Piper let out a small squeal of surprise and jumped back.

She went to freeze him but he grabbed her hands and threw her back with such a force that she hit the sidewalk with a loud thud.

Piper quickly jumped to her feet and attempted to run but Belthazor threw a energy ball at her. It hit Piper in the stomach and everything went blurry.

She felt an incredible pain spread through her torso before she passed out.

"Hey, you ok?" Piper opened her eyes and looked up to see the most handsome and gorgeous looking guy she had ever seen.

He had beautiful green eyes and perfect dirty blonde hair. He gave her an uneasy smile revealing a set of perfect white teeth. "Are you ok?"

Piper had to think for a second. Was she ok? The whole incident with Belthazor suddenly flashed through her head and she looked down at her stomach. It was completely fine.

She looked back up at the guy and smiled nervously. "Uh yeah. I must of fell or something."

The guy stood up and offered Piper his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm Leo." He introduced.

"Um, hi. I'm Piper."

There was an awkward silence then Leo asked, "So um Piper, where were you off to?"

"Home. I was uh…." She was going to say at the library but didn't want Leo to think she was a nerd. Instead she said, "I was out with friends."

"Oh, cool. Well do you want me to walk you home?"

Piper smiled trying to hide her nervousness. "I'd like that."

That night after Leo had walked her home she told her sisters all about Belthazor and Leo. She went to bed still thinking about his features and beautiful eyes.

As she thought about him she realised that there was something about Leo that seemed so familiar but she couldn't quite think of what it was.

Still thinking about him, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Piper woke up twenty minutes after her alarm and had to rush around trying to get ready.

Her and her sisters just made it to school on time and she was glad that she didn't have to hang around on her own. After Emma had ditched her for Amanda she had been even more of a loner at school.

She went to class and did her usual. It turns out that even though she got rid of her glasses and make-up she was still stuck with the loser reputation.

After school she found Glen and Paige sat on the wall chatting away about magic.

"Keep it down you two someone could here!" Piper warned.

"You worry to much Pipes." Paige told her big sister.

Piper was about to answer back when she saw Leo across the road from the school. Her eyes lit up and she gasped. "It's him!"

"Who?" Paige went to turn around but Piper stopped her.

"Don't make it obvious your looking!"

"I've never seen him around before. Is he new?" Glen asked with mild interest.

"Dunno, last night when he walked me back he was just asking me about well me."

"You don't think he's a demon do you?" Paige said thoughtfully. "It was a bit weird how he showed up after Belthazor attacked you know?"

Piper shrugged not really listening to Paige. "Should I go say hi?"

Before she could finish contemplating whether or not she should go say hi Glen raised an eyebrow and said, "Looks like your in luck Piper, he's coming over."

Sure enough Leo had strolled across the street and approached them blushing slightly. "Umm hey Piper."

"Hey!" Piper didn't know what else to say. Instead she introduced him to Paige and Glen.

After Paige had said hello and Leo and Glen shook hands Leo turned and asked Piper if she would like to go get a smoothie with him.

Piper had been to nervous to say yes. Although she hated to admit it, Leo was the only guy to ever ask her out, even if it was just to get a smoothie.

"She'd love to." Paige answered for Piper then put her arm through Glen's. "Well it was nice to meet you Leo but me and Glen have gotta go. Cya!"

And with that they left Leo and Piper alone. "So how about that smoothie?" Leo asked with a smile.

Leo and Piper sat at a table in Quake chatting away. Piper was surprised at this, she thought that she would have been a bumbling idiot and that Leo would have got fed up after a while and left but he didn't.

She had found out that he was actually from Los Angeles which was why he didn't go to school. He was here visiting family but was considering moving here.

As they were leaving Quake Leo accidentally tripped up a waiter almost sending him, and the hot plate of soup he was carrying, into Piper.

Piper quickly threw up her hands and froze the room. After a quick glance around to make sure everything had indeed frozen she carefully took the bowl in her hands and stepped back from the waiter.

As the room unfroze Leo smiled with relief after seeing Piper had not been scolded by the soup.

"I am so sorry!" He babbled, "I can be such a klutz sometimes!"

Piper laughed slightly. He was so cute when he panicked. "It's ok. I'm fine."

Leo walked her home again and they stood outside the manor smiling nervously at each other.

"Thanks for the uh, smoothie." Piper looked into his eyes and just wanted Leo to kiss her but she had a feeling he wouldn't.

"That's ok. It was fun hanging out with you." Leo shuffled his feet and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Piper asked hopefully preparing for rejection.

But to Leo's eyes suddenly lit up. "Yeah! We could go to the movies if you wanted?"

"Sure."

There was a moment of silence where either of them didn't know what to do or say. Then Leo bent down and kissed Piper on the cheek.

Blushing slightly he said goodbye and left a stupefied Piper staring after him. She then let out a small squeal of Joy and ran inside to tell her sisters.


	6. that 90's episode

A/N: ok few things, first of all i know Leo is too old for Piper which is why i've changed a few things but you'll find out more about Leo in a later chapter. Also this chapter is a bit weird. It starts off alot like that70's episode but it's not the same if you get what i mean. Also Patty wasn't killed by the water demon but the girls don't know how she died yet.

Tell me if you like this chap because i don't know if i do, tell me and i can change.

* * *

Phoebe and Paige sat in the sun room looking through some old baby photo's of themselves.

"Aww! Look at you Paige!" Phoebe said as she showed Paige a picture of her younger self who had apparently just found Gram's make-up bag and had tried to put lipstick on.

Paige smiled and held up a photo of a baby Phoebe being held by their mom. "Here's one of you Pheebs."

Phoebe smiled, "wow, mom looks so beautiful."

Paige nodded in agreement when Piper and Prue came in arguing. "Piper we can't just pretend we don't live here anymore. It's cruel."

Piper stopped dead in her tracks. "Look, he only comes once every year to bring Grams flowers and he knows she is dead so whys he still coming!"

"Who you two arguing about?" Paige asked putting the pictures back into the photo books.

"Nicholas." Both Prue and Piper said in the same dull and board manor.

Every year since Paige could remember on the exact same day at the exact same time Nicholas brought their Grams a bunch of flowers and every year had managed to drop the vase.

Phoebe sighed, "It's a shame. He must really like Grams."

Before anyone could say anything else the doorbell rang.

"Great." Piper muttered and went to answer the door.

She opened it and there stood the old man. Holding a bunch of tulips like he always did.

"Hey Nicholas, come in." Piper let him in and he only took two steps forward when, like always, he dropped the vase.

Piper threw up her hands and froze him. She sighed with relief and caught the vase. The grandfather clock began to chime and he unfroze.

The clock chimed twice more before an evil smile spread across Nicholas's face, "Only two chimes."

"Huh?" Piper put the vase on the side and was slightly shocked to see Nicholas's old features change and he formed into younger man.

"It's true, you really are witches!"

* * *

In the sunroom Phoebe closed the last photo album. All the pictures had been put away apart from one. It showed a four year old Prue, a three year old Piper and a two year old Phoebe stood around their mom who was holding a newborn Paige.

"Ya know, this is the only picture of all of us and mom." Prue said sadly. "Maybe we should frame it."

Suddenly Piper came flying threw the door and skidded across the room and into the wall.

The other three sisters jumped up and Nicholas seemed to glide into the room. "Pathetic witches. Your so dead!"

Prue was about to TK him into a wall when she doubled over in pain. It felt as if she was being boiled alive.

Phoebe and Paige felt this too. As Paige doubled over she quickly called for a lamp and orbed it into Nicholas's head.

He fell back, surprised more than hurt. Then he laughed. "Don't try and stop me. I'm gonna make sure that what was meant to be done actually is!"

Prue regained herself and threw her hand out sending Nicholas into the wall. "Phoebe go check the book of shadows!"

Phoebe didn't have to be told twice she quickly sprinted up the stairs and into the attic quickly trying to find the demon.

* * *

Back downstairs Paige and Prue were using their powers to send random objects at Nicholas.

Nicholas let out a roar of rage after Paige orbed a chair into him and ran at her. Before Paige could orb out the way he grabbed her wrists and turned to use her as a shield against Prue.

"Don't move or I'll break her neck!" He wrapped a hand around her throat and held Paige's head up.

Prue stopped, helpless. What could she really do?

Nicholas took a deep breath before he began chanting,

'Here these words, here the rhyme.  
Heed the hope within my mind.  
Send me back to where I'll find,  
What I wish in place and time.'

A swirl of white orbs formed around Paige and Nicholas and they disappeared.

"PAIGE!" Prue ran forward in an attempt to grab her sister but she was gone.

Panic spread through Prue, he took Paige. She had failed to save Paige.

Piper gave a small groan and sat up. "What's going on?"

"He got Paige, Piper! He got Paige!" Prue pulled Piper to her feet and hurried up the stairs to get Phoebe.

* * *

After she had explained what happened to her sisters she came up with an idea. "Maybe if we say the same spell it will take us to wherever he took Paige!"

"Are you sure about this?" Piper asked uncertain.

Prue thought for a second then answered, "Not really." She then began to chant the spell.

After she said it white orbs formed around the three girls but they soon subsided to reveal they were still in the attic.

"It didn't work." Phoebe said sadly.

The attic door suddenly opened and Grams walked. Prue, Piper and Phoebe stood there in shock and Grams jumped slightly when she saw them.

"Warlocks!" She said angrily and she put up her hand and the three girls went flying into the wall.

"Grams wait!" Prue pleaded.

Grams paused, "what did you call me?"

"Grams, it's me, Prue." She said it carefully not sure if Grams would believe her.

Grams hesitated for a second then said, "Prove it."

"Ok." Prue looked around and tried to move a box with her power but it didn't work.

"Your powers aren't gonna work if you are, as I suspect from the future. Only one set of you can have your powers in a certain time period." Grams put her hands on her hips. "So the girls was telling the truth."

At Piper, Prue and Phoebe's confused expressions Grams continued talking, "A warlock appeared downstairs in the sunroom holding a girl who when she saw me started shouting Grams. I thought it was a trap at first but…"

"Paige!" Phoebe said suddenly eyes wide, "Where is she? Is she ok?"

Grams nodded, "She's downstairs in the crystal cage but the warlock got away."

Phoebe rushed past Grams and downstairs and found a confused and frightened looking Paige stood in the centre of the room surrounded by crystals.

Phoebe tried to run through the crystals but was blown back across the room. "OUCH!"

Blue orbs suddenly filled the room and their mom appeared holding the hand of a man with greyish hair.

"mom!" Both Phoebe and Paige gasped.

Their mom looked at them with a look of shock. "What?"

* * *

A little while later Grams and mom had made sure that they weren't warlocks in disguise and had heard the story all about Nicholas.

"What does he want to come back in time and change though." Grams paused for a second then sighed, "Maybe we should check the book…."

"I already did that." Phoebe interrupted Grams, "in the future I did that."

"ok, well maybe we can scry for him." Grams suggested, "Piper, Phoebe could you help me with that?"

They both nodded and left for the attic with Grams. Paige looked over at her mother and suddenly felt so happy. She had always wished to spend time with her and now she had a chance.

A cry sounded from baby monitor that was sat on the side and from upstairs a girl shouted, "Mom! Phoebe and Prue woke Paige up!"

Their mom smiled slightly and got up. "Ok Piper I'm coming!" Mom then looked at Prue and Paige, "Give me a few minutes, Sam will be back in a minute."

Suddenly that man who their mom had earlier orbed in with orbed in. "The Elders said that they must be telling the truth. It's really them."

When he heard baby Paige's crying from upstairs he frowned, "I go get her Patty."

As Sam hurried up the stairs Paige suddenly realised where she knew him from. Paige knew he looked so familiar. She leaned into Prue whispered, "Is that my…."

"Yeah." Prue nodded. "It's your dad."

Patty turned to them and smiled, "Never in my wildest dreams did I think that this would be possible. It's a miracle!"

She pulled Paige and Prue into a hug and Paige couldn't help but grin.

"Now, whatever you do, you can't tell us anything about the future. It could mess things up big time!" Patty warned.

* * *

In the attic Grams, Phoebe and Piper were having trouble locating Nicholas.

"Maybe he's cloaking himself." Grams thought aloud.

"Can they do that?" Phoebe asked looking up from a map she was using to scry.

"Of course they can. Why any one would think you girls just received your powers the way your…." as she looked at her granddaughters Penny realised something, "Did you just receive your powers?"

"A month ago." Piper said nodding.

"So I did bind your powers." Grams muttered to herself. "It is the best thing to do."

"Grams, what are you talking about?" Piper asked sending Phoebe an uncertain look.

"Nothing dears, look we better summon this warlock it seems the best thing to do. Go tell your sisters and I'll make the summoning spell." Grams shooed them out the attic then turned to the book. "I wish I didn't have to do this."

* * *

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige sat in the sunroom not saying anything. It was just to weird to be in the past, with mom.

Suddenly little Piper ran into the room carrying a doll and little Prue was chasing after her shouting "IT'S MY DOLL!"

A few seconds later Little Phoebe waddled in with Sam behind her holding the new born Paige. "Prue, Piper your mom said that if you don't stop fighting she won't let me take you to the park tomorrow."

Instantly, Piper and Prue stopped fighting.

"I remember you used to do that to us." Prue said suddenly. "Did mom really say that?"

Sam smiled slightly and shook his head. He then turned back to the Little Prue and Piper. "Why don't you two take Phoebe into the living room and go play dolls or something."

As they took little Phoebe out Sam turned back to the older versions of the girls and smiled again. "The four of you can be quite a handful sometimes."

* * *

Nicholas sat outside the manor. He had managed to cloak himself from being found by the witches. All he had to do was wait until the time was right and then he could kill the charmed ones.

* * *

A/N: As i said before i'm not sure if i like this chap,plz tell me what you think and if you don't like it i can change it. 


	7. that 90's episode part 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing of charmed.

Paige stood over the bassinette with her baby self in and smiled as baby her orbed a dummy into her mouth.

"You came into your powers really quickly." Sam said proudly as he stood beside her.

"So I'm half witch and half whitelighter?" Paige asked. She was finally getting answers about this whole twice blessed thing.

Sam nodded, "Yeah and white lighters are a witches guardian angel. Haven't you got one yet?"

"Don't think so." Paige looked back down at her baby self who was looking back up at he happily.

"Paige…" She turned to see Sam looking down at the floor shuffling his feet. "Am I a good dad?"

Paige was slightly surprised by this question. What was she gonna say. She hadn't seen Sam since she was four and even when she saw him then it was never for very long.

"Umm, to be honest, I haven't seen you since I was four." At Sam's slightly disappointed and hurt face she quickly added, "but you were great when I did see you then."

"ok," Grams came into the living room holding several crystals. "We can set up another cage and trap him when we summon him."

"I better take the girls up to the attic, if anything bad happens I can orb them up there." Sam signalled up to the ceiling and picked up Baby Paige.

"Up there?" Paige turned to Grams who shook her head. "I'll explain later dear."

In the kitchen Piper stood over a small cauldron making a potion that was in the book of shadows. "Does any one else feel like cackling?"

Prue didn't answer Piper she just frowned and said, "Why are we making a stun potion?"

"So that if Grams and Mom's powers don't keep him at bay then we can just stun him." Phoebe tucked her hair behind her ears then picked up a news paper.

As she looked at the date she was filled with horror. "Prue what was the date that mom died?"

Prue shrugged, "In July the year Paige was born. Why?"

"It's June 30th! What if the demon came back to kill mom!" Phoebe dropped the paper and turned to go warn Patty when Nicholas appeared in front of her.

Before she could do anything he grabbed her neck and threw her into Prue and the two of them toppled into the cauldron and Piper. The potion made a bang and the three of them were stunned.

Nicholas smiled to himself and quietly walked out of the kitchen.

Patty, Sam, Paige and the young charmed ones stood in the attic.

"Why do we have to stay up here mommy?" Little Prue asked.

"So that you don't get hurt." Patty pulled little Prue, Piper and Phoebe into a hug. "Don't worry Sam will look after you. He might even read you a story."

"Cinderella!" Little Phoebe called out.

Patty smiled and kissed baby Paige on the head. "You be good for daddy."

Baby Paige made a noise and then orbed a teddy to her.

"Come on then." Grams opened the attic door, "Lets go get the others."

As soon as she stepped out of the attic she was thrown back in again and Nicholas appeared in the doorway. He laughed, "Don't even try and fight me. You won't succeed."

Patty went to freeze him but he put his arm out and shot a lightening bolt at her.

She quickly dived put the way and yelled at Sam, "Get the girls out of here!"

Sam grabbed the girls and began to orb out but Nicholas shot a lightening bolt at him. Sam got hit and he hit the wall and stopped moving.

"DAD!" Paige stepped forwards but Nicholas ran forward and grabbed her arm.

With a simple twist Nicholas broke Paige's arm. Paige gave a small scream and Nicholas pushed her to the floor. He then advanced on the little Charmed ones. He created a large energy ball and aimed it at the girls.

What happened next happened very fast for Paige. Nicholas threw the energy ball and Patty screamed no and dived in front of the girls and got hit instead.

Penny quickly scrambled to her feet and using her telekinesis power threw Nicholas back.

"Piper freeze him!" Penny ordered the little girl.

Little Piper froze him then, with her sisters, ran to her mothers side.

Paige to hurried to Patty's side and gently shook her hand. "Mom?"

A few seconds later Sam woke up and appeared next to Paige. He held his hands above Patty. When nothing happened his face fell.

"Sam?" Penny, who was holding a screaming baby Paige looked down at the white lighter.

"I…I'm sorry but I…I can't heal the….the dead." Tears appeared in his eyes and his head fell onto Patty's arm.

Paige was stunned, dead? No she can't be. Paige had only just got her back. Before she knew it Paige too was crying.

A little while later Prue, Piper and Phoebe ran into the attic and they too shared their little sister grief.

Then after another short while, Grams put some crystals around Nicholas then began to make a spell. Sam healed Paige's arm then took the baby charmed ones downstairs and the big charmed ones sat shocked. Their mother's body not that far away from them.

"We could have changed it." Phoebe muttered after a little while, "If only we had thought or…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down to the floor.

"I'm going to bind your powers." Penny announced suddenly. She looked at the girls then said, "Nicholas isn't the first demon to try and kill you, they don't want you to live out your destiny's. If I bind your powers, evil won't be able to sense it and therefore won't try and kill you. When you become the ages you are now you'll be ready to defend yourselves so you'll get your powers back."

"But what do we do about Nicholas?" Prue asked looking over to the demon.

"Vanquish him." Penny stood up and handed them the piece of paper with the spell on.

The four sisters stood up and began to say the spell.

__

'Lavender, mimosa, holy thistle,

Cleanse this evil from out midst.

Scatter it's cells throughout time,

Let this Nick no more exist.'

Nicholas let out a scream of pain and was vanquished.

"Let's send you four home." Grams said quietly.

A little while later Sam, Penny and the little charmed ones were in the attic. Penny had just taught little Prue, piper and Phoebe the spell to send the big charmed ones back.

Sam hugged Paige then said to her quietly. "If you ever need me just shout my name and I'll hear you. Ok?"

Paige nodded and then stood beside her sisters.

"Goodbye my darlings." Grams said sadly.

The little charmed ones who were standing next to baby Paige said the spell.

__

'A time for everything,

And to everything a place.

Return what has been moved,

Through time and space.'

They were surrounded by white orbs again and then the four sisters found themselves in the attic of their time.

Prue sat in the sun room again looking at the picture of them with mom. She slipped it into a frame then walked into the living room and set it on a high mantelpiece.

Paige and Phoebe came in and smiled. "Nice place to put it Prue."

Prue sat on the sofa. "You two ok?"

Paige sighed and sat next to her putting her head on Prue's shoulder. "No. I never knew mom and then when I finally get to meet her she dies. It sucks."

"I know." Prue hugged Paige. "At least know you have some memories of her."

"I suppose."

Piper came into the attic wearing a short black dress. "What do ya think?"

"Very sexy Piper. You going out again with Leo?" Phoebe asked sounding impressed.

"Isn't that mine?" Prue recognised the dress then scowled. "Piper!"

"Gotta go!" Piper hurried out before Prue could say anything else but came back in. "Uh Paige, Sam's outside."

Paige jumped up and went outside while Prue, Piper and Phoebe watched from the window.

"Hey Paige." Sam greeted her uneasily.

"Hey." Paige walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Did you four just get back from ya know the past?" He sat on the steps and Paige sat next to him.

"Yeah about an hour ago."

There was a weird silence then Sam said, "I know I haven't been the best dad. In fact I've been one of the worst but I wanna make it up to you while I can. I couldn't be around that much until you got your powers and now that you have them, I wanna get to know my little angel."

Paige smiled, "well, I would like to find out more about my white lighter half."

"Maybe we could talk about it over dinner? There's this restaurant in town that I used to take your mother to if you wanna go there." Sam asked hopefully.

"Sounds like fun. Let's go."


	8. secrets and guys

A/N: Ok so i just want to say WOOHOO! I have finished forthe summer holidays! Sorry but i just had to do that. Also Paige fan I was going to introduce Kyle into the story. Hope you like the chap!

* * *

Phoebe entered the manor carrying a blockbuster film and a bag of popcorn.

She walked into the living room only to find Piper and Leo sat on the couch watching a film.

"Oh sorry." She muttered walking up the stairs.

She then walked into Prue's room only to be immediately flung out by Prue's tk power.

Prue's head poked round the door. "Can you knock? Me and Andy are… we're busy ok?"

Prue then shut the door and Phoebe realised what they must have been doing.

At top speed she hurried into Paige's room, where she found Paige and Glen kissing.

"not you two as well!" She moaned disgustedly.

"PHOEBE!" Paige shrieked, "Can you…."

"Knock? Your way too much like Prue." Phoebe turned to leave but then spun back round. "Since when have you two…."

"Phoebe!" Paige pushed her sister out of her room and Phoebe sighed and went to her room which was Gram's old room.

She put the film on and sat at the end of her bed. She really needed a boyfriend.

Half an hour later Paige came in looking rather pleased with herself.

"Where's Glen?" Phoebe asked pausing the film.

"He had to go home." Paige said sadly. She then smiled. "I can't believe he kissed me. I hope things between us don't get weird now."

Phoebe sat up and beckoned for Paige to it in front of her. "Was that your first kiss?"

When Paige nodded Phoebe the asked, "was he any good?"

"I dunno, it was nice but I have nothing to compare him to. Oh my god!" Paige suddenly gasped, "What if I was really bad!"

"I'm sure you were fine. So how did it happen?"

Paige shrugged, "I dunno, one minute we were just joking around and then….he kissed me."

Phoebe smiled and put on a baby voice, "aww our little Paigey is growing up."

Paige rolled her eyes and hit Phoebe with a pillow. Phoebe picked up another pillow and threw it a Paige and within seconds the two sisters were having a full scale pillow fight.

* * *

"Oh my dad is so gonna kill me!" Andy quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs.

Prue followed him and asked, "What are you gonna say?"

"Umm, I'll probably just say I spent the night at Darryl's. Darryl will cover for me." When he got to the door he turned around and kissed Prue. "See you later."

Prue closed the door and walked into the kitchen where her sisters were already eating breakfast. "Morning my darling sisters."

"Someone's happy." Piper turned to look at Prue, "You and Andy have fun last night?"

"Yep." Was all Prue said.

"How was the film you and Leo were watching?" Paige inquired as she read the news paper.

"It was really sad. I was in tears for ages!" Piper sighed. "But it was the perfect film to watch with Leo."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Paige jumped up and went out to the door.

When she opened it Glen was stood there and with him was a very attractive guy.

"Hey Paige, this is my cousin Kyle." Glen stepped to the side and Kyle and Paige shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you." Kyle said smiling. "Glen's told me a lot about you."

Paige smiled back slightly, "all good I hope."

* * *

Later after school Phoebe and Prue sat in the attic. Phoebe was trying to write a rather hard science essay and Prue was looking through the book of shadows.

After a while Phoebe gave up with her homework and decided to go talk to Prue, "Whatcha looking for?"

Prue hesitated then answered, "A truth spell. I wanna know how Andy would react if he found out that I was a witch. I know there's one in here somewhere."

Phoebe frowned, "What if he freaks out though and tells everyone?"

"No it's ok see after twenty four hours anyone who's not a witch will forget all about it." She turned the page then triumphantly exclaimed, "Found it!"

* * *

Downstairs Piper was looking around madly for her favourite jacket. Paige came in, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my jacket, have you seen it?" Piper looked at Paige accusingly.

"No." Paige lied.

* * *

Back in the attic Prue said the spell,

'For those who want the truth revealed,

Opened hearts and secrets unsealed.

From now until it's now again,

After which the memory ends.

Those who now are in this house

Will hear the truth from others' mouths.'

"Did it work?" Phoebe asked.

"I dunno, lets go find out." Prue shut the book then went downstairs.

"Are you sure you haven't seen my jacket?" Piper folded her arms as she asked Paige again.

At first Paige was going to lie again but when she opened her mouth she said something completely different to what she had intended too. "it's under my bed."

"Why's it under your bed?" Piper inquired confused.

"I spilt some potion on it and the stain wouldn't wash out." Paige clapped her hand over her mouth. "Opps"

"PAIGE! THAT IS THE LAST TIME I LET YOU BORROW ANY OF MY STUFF!" Piper yelled at Paige.

Prue and Phoebe came in, "Hey what's going on?"

"Paige ruined my favourite jacket!" Piper moaned.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go see Andy." Prue began to walk out the front door then called back to her sisters. "By the way I cast a truth spell. Phoebe will explain everything. Bye!"

Piper and Paige turned to Phoebe who sighed and began to explain everything.

* * *

"Hey Andy." Prue gave Andy a kiss and sat next to him.

"Hey, you ok?" Andy put his hand on her knee and Prue couldn't help but smile.

"Yup, umm I actually wanted to tell you something." Prue started but Andy interrupted her.

"I've got something to tell you too and I think I should go first."

Prue nodded and signalled for him to continue, "I'm going to Chicago after the year ends. There's a collage there that wants me and I wanna go to it."

Prue's eyes widened, "But…. It's not even half way through the year yet what if you do bad on your S.A.T's?"

"They said my grades at he moment are really good and if my tests aren't as good as they'd like the school would still let me in on a football scholarship. I was kinda hoping that you would apply too." Andy looked to her hopefully.

"I….I can't. I have to stay here I mean my sisters…."

"Prue, Piper will be eighteen next year and Phoebe and Paige are getting older too." Andy looked at her pleadingly. "I really want you to come."

Prue sighed, "Andy it's not just my sisters I'm sorry."

Andy nodded, "Well what did you want to tell me?"

Prue had totally forgotten what she had wanted to tell Andy. She couldn't believe that he was going to Chicago. Then she remembered she only had one day to find out what Andy thought of her being a witch and decided to take the direct approach.

"Andy, I'm a witch."

Andy just raised an eyebrow, "A witch?"

"Yes. Look I'll show you." Prue led him out of Quake and out into one of the ally's.

She made sure that it was safe and no one was around before moving a trash can from one side of the ally to the other.

At first Andy wasn't sure what to think. He then laughed. "Nice trick Prue you almost had me for a minute there."

"No, Andy I'm being serious." Prue then lifted Andy off the ground.

The look of panic that spread across his face made Prue let him back down quickly.

"WHAT THE…." Andy began to back out of the ally.

"Andy wait…." Prue went to follow him but he stopped her.

"No, Prue, just stay away from me." Andy then ran off leaving Prue heartbroken.

* * *

Paige sat on Glen's bed listening to Glen and Kyle go on about baseball and sighed. She was kinda hoping that she could talk to Glen about the night before but Kyle was there and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him.

A few minutes later Glen went downstairs to get the three of them a drink and Paige was left to try and start a conversation with Kyle.

"So, Kyle, how long are you gonna be staying with Glen."

Kyle shrugged, "I dunno, probably till I leave school. Glen and his mom and dad are the only family I have left."

Before Paige could stop herself she asked, "What happened to your parents?"

"They were murdered." Kyle looked out of the window. It obviously still hurt him.

"Do you know who done it?" Paige asked carefully.

Kyle looked straight into her eyes and Paige felt her heart begin to beat very fast. "I think it was a demon."

Kyle's eyes suddenly widened and he laughed nervously. "I have no idea why I just said that to you."

I do, Paige thought, the truth spell.

"You probably think I'm mad." Kyle looked away from Paige looking slightly embarrassed.

"No it's ok." Paige wasn't sure what to do or say instead she decided to inquire more about it. "Did you see the….demon?"

Kyle shook his head, "Forget I said anything. And…. Can you not say anything to Glen. He'd probably think I'm insane."

"Ok, I won't tell him."

* * *

Back at the manor Piper was sat in the kitchen with Leo. She had just made them both dinner.

"Piper I have to say that you are the best cook I've ever met." Leo complemented.

"Why thank you." Piper said blushing slightly.

Leo's face fell slightly. "I uh…. I gotta go."

"Why?" Piper asked as he got up.

"The Elders are calling me." Leo turned to leave then stopped. "I mean…."

"The Elders?" Piper thought for a second then realisation dawned on her. "You're a white lighter!"

"Look, Piper, I really need to go but when I get back I'll explain everything to you. Ok?"

Piper nodded and Leo orbed out.

* * *

Phoebe sat came out of the cinema with her friend Chantelle.

"So what did you think of the film?" Phoebe asked her friend who hadn't seemed to impressed during the movie.

"To put it nicely, It was Crap!" Chantelle then smiled. "There's a guy over there who's checking you out!"

Phoebe turned and saw a dark haired guy leaning against the wall. She too smiled, "Wow! He's hot! Do you think I should go talk to him?"

"Talk to him? No! Flirt with him? Yes! Go on I'll get a cab home!" Chantelle pushed Phoebe in the direction of the guy and turned to get a cab.

Phoebe walked up to the guy and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey." The guy answered back. He stopped leaning against the wall and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Phoebe." Phoebe held out her hand and the guy shook it. "I'm Cole."

* * *

The next morning in the Halliwell manor the sisters were feeling very different emotions.

Prue was very upset about Andy. She had phoned him up three times last night but he had refused to talk to her. Prue had hoped that he would have understood like Glen had but it turns out that she was very wrong.

Piper was angry at Leo for lying to her. He was probably only hanging out with her because he had to keep an eye on them. Also he hadn't been back from visiting the elders.

Paige was worried about Kyle. If his parents had really been killed by demons then they'd have to have a reason to kill his parents and they still could be after Kyle.

Phoebe, unlike the rest of her sisters, was extremely happy. She had got talking to Cole the night before and then they had arranged to meet up at the weekend.

"I don't think I can face going to school today." Prue said sadly, "What if Andy's told everybody."

"Don't worry Prue only another ten hours and then this spell is over and Andy will forget all." Phoebe finished her breakfast then got up. "Now if we don't hurry up we're gonna be late for school."

"You actually want to go to school?" Piper joked.

* * *

School wasn't as bad as Prue thought it would be. Andy hadn't told anyone about Prue and at lunch he actually came up to her in the dinning room.

"Umm Prue, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Prue had followed him out onto the field where he turned to her and sighed, "I'm sorry about last night. I mean I freaked and didn't give you a chance to explain."

"It's ok. I don't know why I expected you to just except it." a gust of wind blew across them and Prue waited to see what Andy said next.

"I'm sorry Prue but I….I need some time to think this through. I think it would be best if we took a break." He looked down at the floor and Prue felt tears forming in her eyes.

"oh, well umm if that's what you thinks best." Before she started crying she spun around and fled the school.

She sat in her car trying to compose herself. How could Andy do that to her? He was supposed to just except her and think that magic was cool like Glen did. Andy was supposed to not care if Prue was a witch or not because Andy was supposed to love her.

Piper got home and went straight to the phone. Prue hadn't been there when she had got out of school.

"Hello?" Came Prue's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, where were you?"

"I just went for a drive I'll be back soon Piper ok?"

And with that Prue hung up on her.

Piper sighed and lazed around the manor for a little while. Paige was at Glen's and Phoebe had a detention for not doing her science homework.

A little before five Leo orbed in right in front of her scaring the living crap out of her. "LEO!"

"Sorry." Leo apologised. "You wanted to talk about me being a…."

As the clock struck five Leo suddenly looked confused. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About you being a white lighter Leo." Piper felt anger rising inside of her.

"How did you know…."

Piper interrupted him, "Prue cast a truth spell."

"oh." Leo looked down at the floor.

"Is that the only reason you hang around with me? Because you have to?"

"No!" Leo looked very shocked at this. "No, the night when you were attacked by Belthazor I was sent to heal you but that was it. I really like you Piper. In fact I've never liked any one the way I like you."

Piper smiled a little, "Really?"

Leo nodded then leaned down and kissed Piper.

* * *

Prue sat in her car outside the manor. Her mobile began to ring again and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Prue it's me Andy. you wanna come round?" Andy sounded normal as if nothing had happened.

Prue checked her watch and saw that it was five. The spell was over.

"Actually Andy I'm kinda busy. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Kyle watched from Glen's bedroom window as Glen walked Paige back over to her house. They both went over to talk to Prue who just got out of her car.

Prue and Paige went into the manor and Glen hurried back to his house. And Kyle smiled when he saw Prue close the door using telekinesis.

He had found them. He'd found the Charmed ones.


	9. Oh mummy part 1

A/N: Hey, this chapter has got a lot of Paige in, and quite a bit about Prue and no Phoebe but I might give Phoebe a chap of her own so we can have a bit more of Cole. If you want more Cole.

Anywayz thanks to everyone who reviews and Paige fan, I dunno how you do it but you keep figuring out what I'm gonna do next! And yeah Kyle is much better than Glen. So I'll shut up and just get on with the story.

* * *

A month later Christmas was nearing and each Halliwell sister had the problem of buying presents, with no money.

Paige was sat in the living room when the door bell went. She sighed and went to answer it. She was surprised to see it was Kyle.

"Hey." He greeted her with a smile.

"hey." Paige smiled nervously. She hadn't been left alone with Kyle since the night he told her about his parents being murdered.

"Umm, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out or something. Glen's gone to that football thing and said that I could come see you if I got bored. I hope you don't mind?" as he asked this he didn't look directly at her.

"No, that's fine. Come in." She stepped aside and let him in. She glanced outside at the cold street and shuddered.

She led Kyle through to the kitchen and Paige asked, "Do you want a cup of tea?"

Kyle chuckled slightly, "Tea? You sound like my Gran."

"Yeah, my Grams was big on tea too." Paige started making the tea then turned to Kyle. "So why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself."

As she handed Kyle the cup of tea Kyle thought for a second then began to talk. "Well, my name is Kyle Brody I am 15 in two weeks, I like horror films and comedy's. Also I have an ambition that when I grow up I wanna be a detective." He took a sip of his tea then looked up at Paige. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name is Paige Halliwell, I am youngest of four. I too like horror movies and when I grow up I wanna win the lottery." Paige then shrugged, "At the moment I'm not very ambitious."

Kyle laughed and the two of them began to discuss movies for some strange reason. They talked for ages and before Paige knew it, it was five o'clock and she noticed Piper and Leo orb into the hallway.

Piper came into the kitchen and smiled slightly when she saw Kyle. "Hi there."

Kyle smiled at her, "Hi."

"Piper, Leo this is Kyle. Kyle this is my sister Piper and her boyfriend Leo." Paige introduced them and they all said hi.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice hanging out with you Paige." Kyle patted her arm slightly as he left and Paige felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Oooo. What happened to Glen then?" Piper asked playfully.

"What do you mean?" Paige raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Well, the last time I checked you were worried that Glen thought you were a rubbish kisser and now your getting off with his cousin." Piper laughed and began to un pack the shopping bags.

"I wasn't getting off with Kyle!" _But I want to…. _Paige scolded herself for that. He was Glen's cousin.

"Sure you weren't." Piper then turned to Leo. "Can you go see if Prue or Phoebe's in. I haven't seen them all day."

"I think Phoebe's out with Cole and Prue's at Andy's." Leo informed Piper as he sat at the kitchen table.

"I thought Prue was upset that Andy didn't except her to be a witch?" Piper said through a yawn.

"She's in denial." Paige stated simply.

When Piper yawned again Paige frowned. "ok, ever since you got that job at quake you've not had enough rest. Your going to go to bed and let me take care of the shopping."

"Am I hearing right? Paige wants to help out around the house?" Piper asked with mock surprise.

"Ha, Ha!" Paige shooed Piper up the stairs then turned to Leo. "You wanna help me attempt to cook?"

* * *

As Andy stopped he car outside of Bucklands Prue jumped out. "Thanks for the lift Andy."

"That's ok." Andy was expecting her to give him a kiss but instead she just waved and ran into the building.

Prue hurried up to the office where she had left her school bag but was surprised to see that her boss, Mr. Riley was still there.

"Prue, what are you doing here so late?" He asked in a friendly manor.

Prue held up her school bag, "I left it here. Aren't you working a bit late too?"

Mr. Riley smiled and then pulled an old battered book. "Do you know what this is Prue?"

Prue walked over to it and studied it carefully, "I'm guessing that it's maybe from around the Egyptian period. Probably from the second dynasty."

She studied it more closely the opened it to the first page which was full of hieroglyphics, "Is it a book of the dead or something?"

Mr. Riley chuckled, "You know Prue as soon as you leave school I'm gonna get you a job. For an eighteen year old your amazing!"

He patted Prue on the back then said, "Archaeologists thought it was the book of the dead at first but I'm not sure. Mummies were usually buried with a book of the dead to help them in the afterlife but this one, this was found in a tomb. There was no mummy or treasure, just the book."

Prue looked down at the book as he spoke. She could feel it. She could feel power. It was incredible. "Your really gonna put this up for auction?"

Mr. Riley shook his head. "No, a friend of mine discovered it and asked me to find out about it."

He took the book off Prue and sat it in a glass container. "You better get home, I'll see you tomorrow."

Prue said goodbye and went outside where Andy was still sat in his car. He said something to her but Prue didn't hear him. There was something about that book. Something that wasn't good.

* * *

Back at the manor, Leo and Paige had successfully burned everything that Piper had brought for three days worth of dinner and were now sat watching T.V.

The door bell rang and yet again it was Kyle. "Hey, sorry to interrupt you again but you know that film you wanted to see. I found it in Glen's room."

"Oh wow thanks Kyle." Paige took the video off of him. "Do you wanna come inside and watch it with me?"

Kyle glanced inside to where Leo was obviously listening but trying hard not to make it look like he was. "Um, I think I'll pass but uh…. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the uh…winter ball."

Paige felt her heart flutter slightly but the she remembered her and Glen were going to go together. "well, me and Glen were going to go together but I suppose we could go in a kind of three some."

"cool!" Kyle smiled, "Well I better get back. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Paige waved to him then went inside and sat back down next to Leo.

"He seems nice." Leo said with a smirk.

* * *

Prue got home and went straight to bed. She had a really weird feeling about that book but wasn't sure what it was.

That night she was plagued by nightmares of this woman who kept chasing her. When ever she thought that she had lost this woman she would appear right in front of her.

Prue woke up in a cold sweat and looked around her room. It was pitch black and everything seemed normal. But then she saw her.

Standing in at the foot of the bed was the woman from her dream. She was dressed in fine Egyptian clothes and wore very heavy make-up.

"IT'S MINE!" The woman screamed angrily and the leapt onto Prue, her hands closing around Prue's throat.

All Prue could do was scream until she blacked out.


	10. oh mummy part 2

Piper woke to the sounds of her older sister screaming and leapt out of bed and across the hall to Prue's room.

Piper threw open the door and ran over to Prue who was thrashing around in her bed.

"PRUE!" Piper grabbed her sisters arm and tried to control her.

Prue's eyes flew open and using her powers she sent Piper flying across the room.

"OW!" Piper got up and looked Prue over, "You ok?"

"What's going on?" Piper looked over to the door where Paige stood.

Prue got out of the bed and walked over to her mirror.

"It worked." She muttered.

"What worked?" Piper walked over to Prue who suddenly lashed out and punched Piper.

"Prue…." Paige ran over to Piper and helped her up while Prue just watched them.

"Stupid witches." She muttered after a while. "You wait, I'll get my revenge. YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

And with that Prue ran out of the room and out of the manor.

"Ok?" Paige turned to Piper for an explanation. "What's up with her?"

* * *

Phoebe and Cole walked along the street hand in hand.

"If my sisters find out that I snuck out they are so gonna kill me." Phoebe said with a slight laugh.

Cole let go of his hand and put his arm around her. "They won't know you've been out. They're probably all asleep."

Before Phoebe could say anything else her eyes caught Prue marching towards them. "Uh-oh."

When Prue came up to them Phoebe began to start grovelling, "I am so sorry Prue, I was uh…. I was…"

Prue didn't seem to take any notice of Phoebe, she just pushed her out of the way and kept walking.

* * *

Back at the manor Paige and Piper were sat in the attic trying to scry for Prue.

"What the hell was up her?" Paige wondered aloud. "And what exactly did we do to her?"

Piper shrugged and kept trying to scry. After a minute she let out a frustrated yell and slammed the crystal down. "I give up!"

The attic door swung open and Phoebe ran in. "Okay I know your gonna be mad at me for sneaking out but you can yell at me later because I saw Prue but she was acting weird and also marching around San Francisco in her pyjamas which can't be good!"

Phoebe put her hand on the book of shadows and was thrown into a premonition.

Prue walked into an office at Bucklands and walked up to an old book. She put her hands on it and a weird fog surrounded her. Mr. Riley walked into the office and Prue grabbed him. The fog then disappeared and so did they.

Phoebe gasped and looked at Piper. "She's at Bucklands and I think she's gonna kill her boss."

* * *

Prue walked into the office and her eyes fell onto the book in the cabinet. Carefully she pulled it out and looked down at it.

Suddenly Paige, Piper and Phoebe orbed into the room. Prue spun around surprised as Paige said triumphantly, "I did it!"

"You." Prue spat venomously.

"Prue, what is up with you?" Piper asked taking a cautious step towards her.

"I'm not Prue!" Prue growled she suddenly looked so evil. "I am the almighty Hetraphy!"

Mr. Riley then came into the office looking confused. "What the…."

Piper quickly froze him and turned back to Hetraphy. "Ok Hetraphy, what have you done with my sister."

"Your sister will be fine once I find my body I'll leave hers."

"So where's your body?" Paige asked her carefully.

"Like I'd tell you! You'd try and stop me like the last bunch of pathetic witches!" Hetraphy pointed an accusing finger at them.

"We just want our sister back." Phoebe stepped forward when Hetraphy let out a high pitched scream and grabbed her.

A gust of wind blew around the office and both Hetraphy and Phoebe disappeared.

"oh no!" Paige grabbed Piper's arm. "what are we gonna do now!"

* * *

A/N: ok this chapter is very short but I wanna make sure everyone who reads this is following. I'm not sure if I like the story line. Tell me if you like it and if you don't how can I make it better/clearer. Also Titanic is coming on and I wanna get this chap out before it starts. 


	11. oh mummy part 3

Paige paced around the attic becoming more and more worried. Piper stood over the book of shadows trying to find something on Hetraphy. Finally she found something.

"Hetraphy," Piper read, "Was an Egyptian sorceress who was becoming too powerful. Then one day her lover…er," Piper paused, "I can't pronounce his name umm, well anyway her lover was killed and Hetraphy set out on a mission of revenge and tried to kill the Pharaoh of the time."

Piper glanced up at Paige who was listening to her intently. She then continued, "She failed and was killed. Using dark magic she somehow encased her soul in her spell book."

Paige sat on the couch, "and somehow she got out of the book and possessed Prue but wants her own body back. Why did she take Phoebe though?"

Piper scanned the page in the book and Paige watched as Piper's face drained. "the spell to get her back in her body and make her body look less corpsey, needs a human sacrifice."

Piper then scribbled something down on a piece of paper then hurried over to Paige, "I need you to orb us to where Phoebe and Prue are now!"

"But Piper I…. I've only ever orbed somewhere once and that was only because I knew where I was going and…." Paige began to babble but Piper stopped her.

"look, Prue and Phoebe are counting on us ok? I have two spells here that might help us but we have to get to them first. Ok?"

Paige nodded slightly and took Piper's hand. After concentrating for a bit blue orbs appeared around her and they both orbed.

* * *

Hetraphy pulled Phoebe along a small dark passageway. Phoebe had no idea where she was but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Please Prue I know your in there, you have to fight her!" Phoebe pleaded as she tried to pull herself out of Hetraphy's grasp.

"Shut up!" Hetraphy barked at her.

Hetraphy then threw Phoebe into a large chamber. The only thing in there was a large stone slab.

Hetraphy placed the old book onto the slab then looked around. "Where did they bury me?"

Phoebe scrambled to her feet and made a dash for the exit but Hetraphy sent her flying back to the other side of the chamber.

"You try that again and I'll make your death much more painful." Hetraphy warned.

She then raised her hands high in the air and a large wind blew around the chamber. Phoebe then watched as a sarcophagus began to raise out of the ground below them.

Just then Paige and Piper orbed in. Piper threw up her hands and froze Hetraphy but she quickly unfroze.

"She's too strong!" Piper quickly opened the piece of paper and held it out in front of herself and Paige. "Say it with me Paige!"

'Two warring souls now burn inside,

Where only one can reside

I call upon the power of three,

To save her body and set Prue free.'

Hetraphy let out a small scream and smoke began to come out of her mouth as she left Prue's body.

Prue fell to the floor unconscious and Hetraphy's spirit floated above her.

"Okay, the vanquishing spell!" Piper ordered as she and Paige ran over to Phoebe.

'Ashes to ashes,

Spirit to spirit,

Take her soul,

Banish this evil.'

They kept chanting the spell until Hetraphy's sprit disappeared.

"Did it work? Is she gone?" Phoebe asked uncertainly.

Piper shrugged then hurried over to Prue. "Hey you ok?"

"No." Prue rubbed her head and sat up. "Where are we?"

* * *

A few hours later all four of the Halliwells were sat at the kitchen table looking very tired.

"Do we have to go to school today?" Paige asked through a yawn.

Prue nodded. "If we all took the day off it would look a bit weird wouldn't it."

The door bell went and she hurried off to answer it.

"Guys," Phoebe began, "Are you gonna tell Prue that I snuck out last night?"

Piper and Paige looked at each other and smiled, "we won't tell her as long as you do the dishes for the rest of the week."

Prue opened the door and smiled, "Hey Andy."

"Hey Prue, can I talk to you?" There was something about the way Andy asked that that made her worried.

"Uh sure."

They both sat on the steps and Andy took a deep breath. "Are you alright Prue? You've been acting really weird lately."

This is it, Prue thought to herself, _tell him now! _"Andy, I need to tell you something and your probably going to freak when I do tell you but, I think you deserve to know."

Prue thought to herself, "Andy, I need to tell you something and your probably going to freak when I do tell you but, I think you deserve to know." 

Andy frowned slightly, "you know you can tell me anything right?"

Prue sighed. _we'll see about that. _"Andy, I'm a witch."

* * *

A/N: Not that great a chap but I promise the next one will be better. 


	12. Andy finds out

"A witch?" Andy raised his eyebrow, "Umm your joking right?"

Prue shook her head grimly, "I can prove it to you if you want."

She then took a ring off her finger and set it on the step between them. Then she made it float up to Andy's eye level then let it drop into his hand.

"Oh my…." Andy's eyes grew wide and he seemed lost for words.

"Ok, Andy I know your gonna freak out but I…. I'm still the same person. I just have supernatural powers." Prue took the ring off of him and he looked at her.

"How….How long have you been a…. a witch?" Andy hadn't wanted to use that word? It didn't seem real or right.

Prue smiled slightly then looked down at the floor. "A few months. We got our powers the night after Gram's funeral. We have to use out powers to kill demons and warlocks…"

Andy stood up and Prue expected him to runaway but instead he sighed then turned to look at the manor. "You know it's weird, I feel like you've told me all this before."

Prue just nodded, she didn't think it was best to say anything about the truth spell.

"When I was younger," Andy continued still looking up at the manor, "I remember that weird stuff always seemed to happen in that house, screaming and loud crashing sounds and more than a couple of times I've saw this guy disappear in these blue lights."

He sighed and looked down at Prue, "My mom and dad always used to tell me that I was being silly and that I was imagining it."

He looked back up at the manor and gave a small laugh, "You know Prue, I've always sort of believed in demons and magic, but I never in my wildest dreams could have imagined that they existed."

Prue stood up and faced Andy looking into his eyes. "I know it's weird and kinda hard to believe but I wanted you to know. Your not gonna tell anyone are you?"

"No." Andy shook his head and put his hands in his pockets. "listen Prue I'm gonna go home I need to think about some stuff. I'll see you later."

Prue nodded and watched him walk down the steps and away to his own house. _He took it better than he did last time.

* * *

_

Paige yawned and pulled some books out of her locker. She began to stuff them into her bag when she heard someone approaching her from behind. She spun round and saw it was Glen and Kyle.

"Hey!" They both greeted cheerfully.

Paige mumbled hi and shut the locker door.

"Well someone's a bundle of joy this morning." Glen commented as he slid his arm around her shoulders. "What's up with you?"

Paige couldn't help but notice the look on Kyle's face as Glen put his arm on her. "Oh nothing, just a rough night."

The three began to walk down the hall chatting about nothing really. When the bell went Glen said bye to the other two and headed off to his class and Paige and Kyle both made their way to Paige's least favourite class, French.

"So Paige," Kyle asked as they both sat at a desk. "Are you and Glen like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"NO!" It came out a little more loud than intended but she lowered her voice and stated, "we're just friends."

"Oh," Kyle looked somewhat relieved, "It's just you two are so close and well he talks very highly of you."

The French teacher came in and set an assignment for the class to get into pairs and review a film or book in French.

After the class Kyle and Paige had both agreed that the whole assignment was a waste of time and that they should be partners.

"ok so I'll come round your house about five." Kyle shouted to her as he hurried off home.

Paige waved to him and walked straight into Phoebe.

"Well, well, well. You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Phoebe teased as she and Paige made their way to the car park.

"He's not my boyfriend! We have a French assignment together. That's all."

The two met Piper and Prue and drove home. As Piper, Phoebe and Paige talked Prue completely zoned out.

Andy hadn't been in school and she was worried. As soon as she parked the car she ran to Andy's house.

Andy appeared at the door and smiled slightly, "Hey."

"Why weren't you in school?" Prue demanded. She then changed her tone of voice and said, "I was really worried."

Andy shrugged, "I didn't feel like going to school. I'll be in tomorrow."

"Andy are you…" Prue was going to ask if he was ok but Andy stopped her.

"Look I need to go ok? I'll see you tomorrow." He shut the door before Prue could even say goodbye.

* * *

In the manor Piper came downstairs carrying a box of books. She set them at the bottom of the stairs and sighed. "You know, Grams had a tendency just to store a of junk didn't she."

Phoebe looked up from the magazine she was reading. "what are you actually doing in the attic?"

"Tidying. We have so much junk." Piper picked up one of the books. "I mean, have you ever read this?"

Phoebe got up and read the cover. "Crossed and double-crossed? Nope and by the looks of it, it's one of those crappy little detective stories."

Paige orbed in front of them making them both jump.

"Paige! I wish you wouldn't do that!" Piper scolded her baby sister.

Paige ignored her. "Look Kyle will be here soon and I want no demons to freak Kyle out so if anything happens freeze him really quickly okay?"

The door opened and Prue came in looking slightly depressed, following her was Kyle.

"Hey Kyle! You've met my sister right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, hi." He smiled at them.

Without saying anything Prue walked upstairs and Piper followed her. Phoebe sat back down with her magazine.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Paige asked.

Kyle shook his head then noticed the book. "Crossed and double-crossed." He read, "Sounds interesting."

Phoebe looked up from her magazine just in time to see Paige and Kyle get sucked into the book.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it's quite short and not that much happening in it but the next chap is my adaptation of my fav charmed episode, Charmed Noir. 


	13. charmed noir

A/N: I know it's been ages since I last updated but I was on holiday and couldn't find a computer. Anyway here's charmed noir, when Paige and Kyle are in the book it's a lot like it was in the T.V show.

* * *

Phoebe jumped up and ran over to where the book lay on the floor. She thought back to what had just happened. All Kyle had done was open the book and it sucked them in to it.

"PRUE! PIPER!" Phoebe grabbed the book and ran upstairs with it.

She ran into Prue's room where she and Piper were sat on the bed. "Uh guys, we have a problem here!"

In the book….

Paige felt a whirling feeling and before she knew it she was stood in the middle of a street. And everything was in black and white!

Suddenly a car came screeching round the corner and was heading straight for her. Before she could even move she felt someone grab her arm and pull her off the road. It was Kyle.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked her.

"How should I know?" Paige looked around. Everything was black and white and by the looks of it they were in the thirties.

"I know you're a witch Paige."

At this Paige spun around to look at Kyle, "WHAT!"

Kyle sighed, "ok, my dad was an agent working for the F.B.I and he was convinced that their were demons going around killing people who he thought were witches. When he died I found this whole file on your Grams and mom. I did some research and found out about the whole charmed ones thing."

He lowered his voice and stepped closer to Paige. "I wasn't sure if it was really you guys or not but I saw your older sister Prue using her powers."

"Oh…" Paige was about to inquire more about this but she became aware that three guys, all holding Tommy guns, had come up behind Kyle.

"Well, well, well…what do we got here? A couple of newcomers eh?" The apparent leader asks. He, like the other two, wore a pinstriped suit.

Kyle turned to look at them and raised an eyebrow, "Does this happen to you often?" He whispered to Paige.

"You two wouldn't happen to be pals with Eddie would ya?" The leader held his tommy up slightly so it aimed between Paige and Kyle.

Kyle stood there confused and Paige stepped forward, "Yeah we knew him, what's it to ya?"

The leader frowned, "Don't get smart with me toots. I know what your after. Your after the falcon ain't yeas? Well that Falcon belongs to Johnny so I'd get outta here if I were you."

"look," Kyle said calmly. "You must have us confused with someone else."

"Shoot em!" The leader ordered.

Kyle quickly reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a gun and shot it just above their heads.

As the gangsters duck he says to Paige, "Do you have any powers that could help us?"

Paige tried to orb but nothing happened. "Um no. I suggest we run!"

Kyle nodded and the two of them sprinted down the street with the gangsters firing at them.

In the real world…

Prue, Piper and Phoebe stood in the manor with Leo trying to figure out what to do.

"How could they get sucked into the book!" Piper asked as she went to open it.

"NO!" Leo grabbed the book out of her hands. "Maybe you should try and write a spell to take away the books power."

Piper nodded and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper.

"Why the hell did Grams have a book that sucked people in and why can't we just write a spell to get them out?" Phoebe asked.

Leo wasn't listening to her though because he couldn't believe who had authored it. "The Mullen brothers?"

"Who are they?" Prue inquired curiously.

"they were two brothers came from quite a strong line of witches. They both disappeared about twenty years ago. Then one of the brothers turned up, he'd been shot to death. Everyone blamed his other brother Eddie." Leo put the book down and sighed.

In the book….

Paige and Kyle had broke into a clothes store to get some more appropriate clothes for the era.

"So can I ask you where you got that gun?" Paige asked from behind a freestanding screen.

Kyle shrugged. "found it when I went through my dads stuff. That was actually the first time I'd used it."

"But you carry it around? That's gotta be illegal!"

Kyle laughed slightly, "Coming from you, you just made me break into a store!"

"It's a fictional store in a fictional world so there for we're not breaking any laws." She poked her head around the screen and saw him glance at the screen. "You peeking?"

"No. Are you?" he as smiled as Paige quickly ducked back around the screen. "So how do we get outta here?"

"I dunno," Paige stepped out from behind the screen wearing long dress.

Kyle looks her up and down and smiles slightly.

"What?" Paige asked worried.

"You look really nice."

Paige felt herself begin to blush, "You don't look too bad yourself."

In the real world….

Piper had said the spell and the three sisters and Leo watched in amazement as a bright light surrounded the book and the pages began to flip madly before the book fell to the floor opened on a page that was only filled with writing half way.

Leo picked up the book and began to read, "Paige and the fed stood side by side debating what to do next when a police car pulled out side the store…."

"They're part of the story?" Phoebe asked, eyes wide with worry.

"How do we get them out?" Prue folded her arms waiting for the whitelighter to give an answer.

Leo thought for a second, "Well, I've heard about cases like these. I think it's only ever happened once before but in order for anyone to get out of the book they need to end the story."

Prue sighed and collapsed onto the couch. "Is there any way we can help her?"

Before Leo could answer Piper snatched the book out of his hands and picked up a pen and began to write something in the book.

"Pipes what are you doing?" Phoebe asked looking over her sister's shoulder.

"I'm gonna try and tell them what's going on."

In the book….

Kyle didn't really know what made him pick up the newspaper that was lying on the side but he was glad he did. "Paige look."

Paige read the newspaper article, "Piper Halliwell last night claimed that her youngest sister needed to finish the book or they'd be stuck there forever. Also she gives her deepest sympathy to Eddie Mullen after his brothers death."

"Do you think it's possible that your sisters found a way to read the book without getting pulled into it."

Paige shrugged, "Maybe," She glance down at the article Mullen… is that the name of the two brothers who wrote the book?"

Kyle nodded. "yeah I think so, maybe they're in the book too."

Paige was about to ask where they should look for them but she noticed that a couple of police cars, with sirens blaring, had pulled up outside the shop.

"Let's get out of here."


	14. Charmed Noir part 2

A/N: First of all i would like to say i'm so Sorry! i'm turning into my own pet hate and i wish i could give you a reason why i never updated but there are so many it would be longer than the actual chapter. Anyway i will update again this week i promise!

* * *

In the book….

Paige and Kyle had managed to get out the shop without being noticed and Kyle had found a phone book and had also discovered where the Mullen brothers were staying.

The two stood outside the Mullen brothers office and Paige suddenly realised something. "They're dicks."

Kyle frowned, "That's kinda harsh. You haven't even met them yet."

"No! They're detectives! I reckon they wrote the book and made themselves heroes!" Paige gave the door a knock before the two of them walked in.

Inside stood a boy no older than themselves. Sat on a chair behind the desk was a slightly older plump guy. The two looked up when Paige and Kyle walked in.

"I thought you said you didn't know the newcomers Eddie?" The plump guy said glaring at Eddie.

Eddie shook his head, "I don't, I've never seen them before in my life!"

"Your Eddie?" Kyle asked surprised.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that!" Eddie turned to face Kyle.

"No!" Paige said quickly, "We just expected someone a little older."

"You like older toots? Why don't ya take a gander my way." The guy said suggestively.

"Hey! Why don't you go gander somewhere else buddy!" Kyle growled stepping in front of Paige. "Who are you anyway?"

"They call me Johnny, Johnny the Gent." Johnny tapped his hat up slightly. "You don't happen to know where it is do ya?"

"Maybe we do, maybe we don't, that's between us and Eddie. We have some business to discuss." Paige looked straight into Eddie's eyes. "We read your book."

Eddie's eyes widened, "Umm Johnny I better find out what these guys want I'll uh, call you later."

Johnny nodded and left. "Alright but I'll be seeing you later."

As the door shut Eddie sighed, "In all the books, in all the library's in the world, you had to get sucked into mine."

* * *

Real world….

"Ok, Piper you help Paige and if anything happens call me on my cell. Phoebe, see what you can find a spell in the book that will help us." Prue ordered as she grabbed her bag, "Me and Leo are going to go and talk to the brothers mom."

Leo orbed himself and Prue out and Phoebe looked worriedly at Piper, "Do you think Paige's is going to be ok?"

"Of course she is." Piper smiled reassuringly at Phoebe. "It's Paige, you know what she's like."

Piper read the book quietly as it wrote itself when the line, 'Paige and the fed had no idea that Eddie was leading them straight into a trap' She gasped, "He set them up?"

"What do you expect it's called crossed and double crossed?" Phoebe sat by Piper and put her head in her hands. "Try and stop them."

In the book…

Paige sat in between Eddie and Kyle as they drove along in the car. "So, why did you only just get this tip off about the falcon thingy everyone's after."

Eddie shrugged, "Your arrival must have moved the story along. I mean after Dan's death the story must sort of froze."

"Was that your brother?" Kyle asked.

Eddie just nodded. After a moment he muttered, "Crooked cops, ya know."

Suddenly there was a pooping noise and the car came to a dead stop.

"A flat tyre?" Eddie asked himself disbelievingly.

"What you can't get flat tyre's in your stor…" Paige began but Eddie cut her off.

"It's too cliché, who'd write that in?" Eddie jumped out of the car and Paige and Kyle jumped out after him when they were surrounded by police and Johnny.

"Eddie? What's going on?" Paige watched as the police took out there guns and pointed them at herself and Kyle.

"I'm really sorry to do this to you. But this story can never end."

* * *

The real world…

Prue and Leo sat in the kitchen of the Mullen household. Mrs Mullen came out holding some glasses of lemonade. She set them down on the table and smiled at Prue, "So what can I do for you?"

"Well, we were hoping if you could tell us something about your sons, see my sister found their book and…."

"Ah, that book. They spent hours on it. Never told me anything about it." Mrs Mullen sighed, "I wonder where it is. After they disappeared it too vanished."

"Do you think Eddie killed Dan?" Prue asked carefully.

Mrs Mullen shook her head. "No, Eddie loved him to much. It was weird, they had their disagreements but they were inseparable. Do you have any siblings?"

Prue nodded and Mrs Mullen continued, "Then you understand how they were together. They'd never hurt each other. Never."

Mrs Mullen paused and then took out a picture of Dan and Eddie. "The book was Dan's idea. He wanted to help Eddie. To be more self-confident."

"To be a hero." Prue summed up.

Mrs Mullen smiled slightly, "Probably."

* * *

In the book…

Paige sat in a room inside the police station. In the next room she could hear Kyle being beaten up and she had no idea what to do.

A cop sat on the desk in front of her placed a hand on her shoulder, "Look sweetheart, unless you want the fed to end up with a bullet in your ear your going to tell me where the falcon is."

Paige pushed his hand off, "Get your paws off of me!"

The cop raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the desk and asked "So tell me, what's a cute little package like you doing mixed up with that no-good Fed in there?"

Real world….

Phoebe grabbed the pen off Piper and began scribbling in the book.

"What are you writing?" Piper asked curiously.

"She needs to flirt with him, you remember the films Grams used to make us watch."

* * *

In the book…

Paige was about to answer him when he stood up and said, "Come on, sister, don't you know how to play the game?"

"Sister?" Paige then realised what she had to do.

"You're a little heartbreaker, aren't you? A regular femme fatale. I bet…" Before he could finish what he was saying Paige stood up and stalked towards him.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm just crazy. Crazy for cops. Tough cops. Kind of cops that'll arrest your heart. Make you long for a life sentence with them." Paige grabbed his tie and pulled her towards him, "Do you know any cops like that?"

In the next room another cop had been hitting Kyle with the baton for a while now and was getting fed up. "We can keep this up all night if you like. But if you can tell me where the falcon is and I'll end it quick."

He pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Kyle, "Is that supposed to be a choice?"

Suddenly the door flew open and Paige barged in holding a gun. When the cop looked up at her Kyle kicked him in the shin and then on the back of the head, knocking him out.

"You ok?" She asked helping Kyle stand up.

Kyle shrugged, "I'll live, come on we have to help Eddie."

Kyle began to pull Paige out the room but she stopped him. "Save Eddie? He tried to get us killed."

"No, well ok yeah but didn't you hear what he said. He said sorry. Bad guys don't say sorry!" Kyle tried to explain.

* * *

Real world…

Prue and Leo orbed into the attic and Prue collapsed into the chair next to Piper. "Mrs Mullen didn't know anything. Only that she's sure Eddie didn't kill Dan."

"well Eddie just set Kyle and Paige up and now they're arguing about what the should do." Piper said exasperated resting her head on the table.

"I think I know what to do." Prue said taking the book. "Mrs Mullen said that the book was a way of making Dan more self-confident. A hero."

"We think that if Eddie proves himself to be a hero and finds the falcon then that will be the end." Leo explained.

"So how do we make him do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, that's up to Paige."

In the book….

Paige led the way along an ally with Kyle following behind. "Your going the wrong way! Eddie's office is back there."

Paige stopped and spun to face Kyle, "We're not saving him, he tried to kill us! I know he could be in pain from his brothers death but when my mom died my sister never tried to hurt anybody…"

"I did." Kyle said, a serious glint in his eyes that seemed to turn his usual friendly grey eyes darker. "Why do you think I would move here when I have family that lived just down the street from my old house?"

Paige didn't know what to say and after a slight pause Kyle continued. "Anybody who tried to get close to me I pushed away, made them hate me. And I did it because I thought I wasn't worthy of being helped. Maybe Eddie feels the same way."

Kyle had been holding Paige's gaze the whole time he spoke let his head drop down and sat on ledge.. "I know how Eddie feels and he hasn't done anything that bad yet so maybe we can still help him."

Paige put a hand on Kyle's shoulder and sat next to him. "How do we do that?"

"Well, maybe if we find out who killed Eddie's brother and make Eddie see that it wasn't his fault then he'll end the story."

Paige noticed that Kyle had avoided showing her his face and she had a feeling he was either in tears or close to it. "I thought that those cops killed his brother."

Kyle shook his head, "No, it's classic noir. That's just a red herring. If the cops did it, they would've just beaten Eddie until he told them where the falcon was but they're still looking for it."

Kyle jumped up and began pacing in front of Paige, thinking hard. "I think Johnny the Gent got Eddie to set us up. He's playing Eddie. But what Eddie doesn't know is that Johnny is the one that killed his brother."

"So it was the gangsters." Paige concluded. A thought suddenly popped into her head. "I think when Eddie finds the falcon then the story would be over but I reckon he already knows where it is. We have to find him."

* * *

As Paige and Kyle entered the dark office Paige saw a figure sitting in the chair behind the desk. "Eddie?"

The light switched on only to reveal Johnny. "Sorry to disappoint you." When kyle drew out the gun he frowned, "Drop it."

"Where's Eddie." Kyle asked determined.

"I sent him out to look for the two of you. I heard you got away from the cops. Too bad you're not gonna get away from me." before Paige and Kyle could do anything Johnny pulled out a gun and shot Kyle.

"Kyle!" Paige screamed dropping to his side.

"Forget about him sweetie. His numbers up." Johnny said smirking.

"Look we just want to get out of here that's all I swear!" Paige begged.

"I'm sorry but if I want to get the falcon out of Eddie. I can't leave any loose ends hanging about. Now listen, in a couple of minutes it's gonna be over for your friend over there. But you, you're a knockout. Please, don't make me waste a bullet on you." Johnny stood up and put his finger on the trigger aiming it at Paige.

Before Paige could say anything else the door opened and Eddie came in looking shocked, "What the…"

"Eddie, I didn't expect you so soon. They came looking to get even for you setting them up." Johnny lied.

"That's not true. He killed my friend in cold blood, just like he killed your brother." Paige prayed that Eddie would believe him.

"She's lying! You know those cops killed your brother!" Johnny stepped towards Eddie who stepped away from him, unsure who to trust.

"That's not true. You didn't see it, did you, Eddie? It's just a story that Johnny's been telling you. Don't you see, he's been playing you. He tried to force Dan into giving him the falcon but he wouldn't give it up. So now he's trying to charm you out of it."

"That's it." He pointed the gun at Paige. "Say goodnight, Gracie." He pulls the trigger but there are no bullets in the gun. "What the hell?"

Paige smiled, "Thanks but I could really do with a flashback!"

* * *

Real World….

"She wants a flashback!" Piper turned to her sisters.

"Why?" Phoebe inquired.

"To prove that Johnny killed Dan." Prue took the pen and the book and read aloud what she wrote. "Then Eddie found out how Dan really died. It was as if it was happening all over again."

* * *

In the book….

Eddie suddenly heard his brothers voice from behind him. He turned and saw Johnny push Dan up against a wall.

"_No. You can't kill me. I made you." Dan's voice was filled with panic. _

Johnny punched him in the stomach and threw him to the floor. "I know you found the falcon, Danny. Where is it!"

When Dan never answered Johnny took out his gun and shot him. "oh well, I'll get it out your brother."

"You're not gonna believe that, are you, kid? It's some kind of smoking mirrors trick. It's a pictures show!" Johnny's voice brought Eddie back to the real world and he turned to face his 'friend'.

Paige jumped slightly when Kyle grabbed her hand. He smiled slightly at her then said quietly, "Go save your innocent."

Paige gave his hand a small squeeze then jumped up and turned to Eddie. "you have to stop punishing yourself. This is not your fault. Your brother would not want you to live this way as if you were in some kind of prison. He would want you to grow up, to live your life, to become part of the real world."

As Eddie thought this over sirens filled the street outside. Johnny grabbed Paige and wrapped his hands around her neck. "That's it. You give me the falcon now or I will break her neck."

"Don't hurt her!" Eddie said walking over to the wall. "I'll give you the falcon."

He took a picture off the wall and opened the safe that was hidden behind it. He pulled out the falcon and Johnny threw Paige onto the floor beside Kyle. "Where did you find it?"

Eddie shrugged, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is no one else dies because of it."

Without saying anything else Eddie dropped it and as pieces of it went flying everything went black and Paige found herself in the attic. In colour.

She looked up at her sisters. "Hey."

Leo hurried to Kyle's side and healed him. Kyle sat up and smiled at Paige. "Hey your in colour."

"Where are we?" Eddie asked confused.

"in the real world." Piper said kindly. " Story's over. You're a hero. Your brother would be very proud of you."

"Now let's get you home. Leo could you orb him home?" Prue asked.

Leo and Eddie orbed out and Phoebe suddenly remembered the book. She picked it up and smiled as the words 'and the Halliwell sisters' appeared after by the Mullen brothers. "Hey we're novelists."

* * *

Later... 

Paige walked Kyle across the road and the two stood outside his front door.

"Well we didn't get to do our French assignment." Kyle sighed.

Paige shrugged, "Maybe you could come over and we can do it tomorrow."

Kyle nodded. There was a silence between the two and then Paige decided to say something that had been playing on her mind since their discussion in the alley. "Kyle, I know you must be really upset about your parents and everything but I…. I want you to know that if you ever need anything I'm here and…"

Before she could finish Kyle wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. He leant forward and kissed her passionately on the lips and Paige felt all those butterflies appear in her stomach again.

Neither of them realised that the door had opened and Glen had stepped out.

* * *

A/N: Ok so sorry for taking so long and i'll update again probably on friday night. Plz R/R 


	15. Surprises

A/N: Hello, sorry for not updating in a while, but I'm now on my Christmas holidays and will be getting a computer so I can write more on the story. Anyway this chaps quite short but I'll update again before Christmas.

* * *

As Paige and Kyle parted they noticed the door was open and Glen stood there mouth hanging open in shock.

"Glen!" Paige gasped pushing Kyle away slightly.

"What the…" Before Glen could finish his mother appeared behind him.

"Oh, Glen could you please just…" She paused when she saw Kyle and Paige. "Oh hello you two. Did you get your assignment done?"

Paige nodded slightly, the shocked look remained on Glen's face and she felt so guilty.

"Well you better get back along Paige, you don't want your sisters to worry." Mrs Bellan beckoned Kyle inside.

"Umm, ok. Night Kyle, Night Glen." Paige called as she crossed the road.

"Bye." Glen muttered before shutting the door.

* * *

The next morning Prue was the first to leave the house hoping to catch Andy on his way to school. She saw him hurry along the path and ran to catch up with him. "Andy! Look we need to talk!"

Andy sighed. "Yeah we do." He looked around the shoved his hands in his pockets and the two made their way back to the manor.

When they got inside Piper was putting her coat on. She smiled when she saw Andy. "Hey there, what are you two…."

"Uh Piper, me and Andy need to talk. Do you think you could give Phoebe and Paige a lift?" Prue handed Piper her car keys.

Piper raised an eyebrow then slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll uh, go get them."

Prue and Andy headed into the living room and sat on the couch. After an awkward silence Andy said, "You know I love you Prue right?"

Prue didn't know exactly what to say to this. She was expecting him to break up with her.

"I really love you Prue and I don't think you being a…. a witch will change that, it's just…." He paused trying to find the right words. "it's gonna take some getting used to. I mean, I know you said you were the same person, but your not."

"I am!" Prue said defensively. "The only thing that's changed are my priorities in life."

Andy smiled slightly then got up. "Come on, we're gonna be late for school."

He opened the door to reveal Piper, Phoebe and Paige trying to hear their conversation.

* * *

At lunch, Paige decided to try and find Kyle and Glen, she hadn't seen either of them all day. She found Kyle by his locker.

"Kyle!" She greeted hurrying over to him. "You ok?"

Kyle shrugged, "I'm ok I s'pose. Glen's not exactly talking to me though."

Paige sighed, "Oh, maybe I should talk to him. I don't want him to be mad at us or anything over something like this."

"it's my fault, I shouldn't have kissed you. I mean, I know he liked you but I just couldn't help it," As Kyle said this he began to babble on, "I really like you Paige but I'd understand if you wanna be with Glen and…."

"Kyle, I've told you before, as far as I knew Glen and I were just really good friends. And, well, I like you two. And I'd quite like the idea of there being an us." She hesitated, "If you want there to be an us."

A small grin appeared on Kyle's face. "I'd like that." He put his arm around Paige's waist and started to lead her out to the courtyard. "But I think you should talk to Glen."

* * *

Piper hurried out of the school building and met Leo down the road. "Hey there!"

"Hey," He gave her a quick kiss then took her hand. "So what did you want to see me for."

"Well, I just thought we could spend some time together where we're not vanquishing demons or trying to get my baby sister out of a detective novel."

Leo started to smile but then stopped. "Uh Piper, I hate to do this to you but the Elders are calling me."

"What!" Piper moaned, "When will you be back?"

"I dunno, look this sounds really urgent. I'll come and see you later I promise!" Leo gave her another kiss then went round a corner so he could orb away.

Piper watched him disappear then began to make her way back to the manor. She was trying to be positive and think about all the people Leo was helping, but she couldn't help but feel slightly abandoned. She had a feeling that Leo was always going to put his 'job' before her.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the park bench rubbing her hands together. It was freezing! She had been waiting for Cole for at least twenty minutes and he was late.

Just as Phoebe was deciding to leave a hand grabbed her shoulder making her jump up and give a small scream of surprise. She spun round and saw Cole.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He flashed her an irresistible smile and pulled her into a kiss. "Sorry I'm late. My moms visiting for a while."

"Oh, that's ok." Phoebe shivered and went to kiss Cole again but was thrown into a premonition.

_Herself, Piper and Prue were sat in the living room watching T.V when the demon Belthazor shimmered in without them realizing and hurled an energy ball at Piper. Another female demon then shimmers in behind Prue stabbing her in the back with an atheme. _

_The two demons then surround Phoebe and begin to advance on her…_

"Phoebe?" Cole's voice brought her back to reality. "You ok? You kinda spaced out there."

"I'm fine! I just…I need to go home." Phoebe muttered.

"But I just got here!" Cole put his hand on her shoulder, "You sure your ok?"

"uh-huh." Phoebe started to hurry off along the road, "I'll phone you later!"

As Phoebe ran off Cole sighed and turned to the bench. "Well, what do you think of her?"

"I dunno." Where Cole was looking a woman suddenly appeared. "Are you sure you'll be able to turn her. It's obvious she just had a premonition, what if she's figured you out?"

"Mom, will you relax. I have everything under control. By Christmas the first stage will be complete. We can kill her sisters and even if she doesn't want to be evil it'll be too late!" Cole folded his arms across his chest. "Have I ever let you down?"

The woman shook her head, "No, but if you mess this up…. Well lets just say there'll be hell to pay!"

With that the woman shimmered out. Cole frowned before he too shimmered away.

* * *

"So what do you think I should say to him?" Paige asked her too eldest sisters. she had just informed them of the Kyle situation.

Piper, who was making dinner thought for a second then replied, "Well I think you should be honest with him. Tell him you like Kyle and ask him if it's a problem."

"well what if it's a problem?" Paige put her head on the counter and groaned.

"Well sweetie, it's not up to Glen whether or not you and Kyle date each other. It's up to you about which one you like and if Glen doesn't like that then leave him. He'll get over it and realise he lost his best friend." Prue stroked Paige's hair back and pulled her up off the counter.

Phoebe suddenly burst in through the back door, "Guys I just had a premonition of you two being killed by Belthazor and this other female demon!"

"what! When is it supposed to happen?" Prue asked jumping up.

"umm," Phoebe thought for a second, "we were watching TV, I think it was the new year countdown!"

"That's not for another two weeks. You've never had a premonition that's given us this long to prepare." Piper folded her arms.

"Maybe they're giving us time to make a vanquishing potion." Paige suggested.

Phoebe sighed, "look, just be on the look out because we were completely oblivious to the fact that he'd shimmered in right behind us. Now I'm gonna check the book again and if I don't find anything we'll have to call Leo!"

As she ran upstairs Paige moaned, "Great like I don't have enough to worry about. Now I have to watch out for demons popping up behind me!"

Piper patted Paige on the head then said, "I guess we'll be pulling another all nighter for this."

* * *

A/N: now I officially have a plot for phoebe so Cole will be in it more. Also I can't think of a name for this chapter. Any suggestions? Plz R/R 


	16. love hurts

A/N & Warning: A bit of a soapy chapter i'm afraid. i'm not used to writing these so... go easy on me!

* * *

Piper stood in the attic checking over a load of potion ingredients Prue had just brought. It was Christmas Eve and she was left figuring out how to vanquish Belthazor while her Prue was in her room wrapping up some presents and Phoebe and Paige were downstairs watching a nightmare before Christmas.

Piper flicked through the book of shadows and stopped when she came to the page she was looking for. To vanquish an upper level demon. They were hoping that if they got a piece of Belthazor's flesh it would work on him.

She sighed and sat on the couch. Leo hadn't come back. Since the day he went to see the elders he'd simply disappeared. Piper was beginning to worry that something had happened to him when he was with another charge.

_Or maybe he just doesn't like you anymore. _A nagging voice in the back of Piper's head had been telling her this for a few days now and no matter how much Piper tried to ignore it, it was always there.

Deciding she better get a move on with the potion, Piper began to put the ingredients into a cauldron.

Then just in front of her lots of blue and white orbs appeared and for a split second Piper thought that it was Leo but when the orbs disappeared it turned out to be Sam.

"Hi Piper is Paige in?" He asked with a warm smile. In his hand he carried a bag of presents.

"Uh, yeah she's downstairs." As Sam turned to leave the attic Piper decided to ask him about Leo. "You haven't seen Leo lately have you? It's just, I haven't seen him in a while and he usually pops in every now and then to see how we are."

Sam hesitated, the cheery expression on his face fading. "look Piper I know about you and Leo and well, the Elders know to."

"So?" Piper asked confused.

"Piper, Witches and White lighters aren't allowed to be together. The only reason me and Patty were allowed to be together was because of Paige and the whole twice blessed thing. If it wasn't for that I would have been assigned a different charge and been forbidden to see her." Sam explained carefully.

"You mean, they're not gonna let Leo be our White lighter?" As Piper said this she could feel her heart breaking.

"No! no." Sam said quickly. "At the moment, they'll let him be your white lighter. They just don't want the two of you to be together."

Piper wasn't sure what to make of the situation at first but then she found herself becoming very angry. "Well why hasn't Leo come and told me this? Why has he just left me wondering if it's something I'm doing wrong!"

Sam put a hand on her shoulder, "Look Piper, this isn't Leo's fault. I know for a fact that the only reason he hasn't told you is because he doesn't want to hurt you. Maybe you should call him and you know, try and work it out."

As Sam left the attic Piper bit her lip then shouted, "LEO! LEO, WE NEED TO TALK!"

After a few seconds more orbs filled the attic then Leo appeared, "Uh, hi Piper."

"When were you going to tell me?" Piper demanded. "Why did you just disappear."

Leo looked down at his feet and sighed, "I'm sorry Piper. I didn't want to see you get hurt."

After taking one look at Leo's face Piper couldn't be mad. He looked just as upset as she felt. "Leo… isn't there anything we could do."

Leo shook his head. He then looked up and took Piper's hand. "As cheesy as this might sound, I don't want you to think that I wanted it to end like this but there's nothing else we can do. I think I love you Piper and I would rather be able to see you but not be with you rather than taking a chance that's probably gonna fail and never see you again."

Piper couldn't help it. She could feel tears running down her cheeks. She forced a small smile then took her hand away from Leo's. "It….It's ok. I mean, it's not the end of the world."

Leo returned her small smile. "I've got to go. I'm sorry Piper."

As he orbed out Piper fled from the attic and ran into her room.

* * *

"I just couldn't take it. I'd never tell her but I get really jealous when I see Paige with her dad. Sam's just so caring and my dad only came to see us at thanksgiving but stopped doing that when I was like thirteen." Phoebe told Cole.

The two were sat in his car near the park. It was actually quite romantic. All the stars seemed to have just decided that they were going to appear especially for Phoebe and Cole.

"Do you ever see your dad?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Uh no." Cole sighed. "My dad died when I was a baby. He was a lawyer though and from what I've heard a good one."

Phoebe smiled then leaned into Cole's chest. "This is really nice you know. A perfect way to spend Christmas Eve."

Cole smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Phoebe I need to tell you something."

Phoebe looked up at him, "What is it?"

At first, Cole was going to say this little speech he had planned before on the way here, but looking into her soft brown eyes Cole felt something that he had never expected to feel, especially for Phoebe. Love.

"Cole?" Phoebe asked turning to look him directly in the face.

Cole snapped himself out of his little trance and quietly said, "I love you."

Phoebe was slightly taken back. "You do?"

Cole nodded and leaned forward pulling her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Paige and Sam stood in the kitchen attempting to make Christmas cookies. Unfortunately they ended up rock solid and the two decided to just eat the ones Piper had brought from the shops.

"You know I just don't get it? Why is it anytime I use the cooker, whatever I put in comes out black and disgusting?" Paige asked confused. "I mean Grams, mom and Piper were amazing cooks and Prue and Phoebe aren't too bad. Why am I the one that's cursed?"

Sam laughed, "I'm afraid you get that from me. None of my relatives could cook."

They were interrupted by a knock on the back door. Paige opened it to reveal Kyle.

"Hey Paige, I just wanted to give you this." Kyle handed her a Christmas present that was wrapped up in pretty red wrapping paper. "I also thought I'd let you know that Glen's coming to give you a present. Maybe the two of you could have that chat now?"

Paige nodded then introduced Kyle and Sam to each other. "okay so Kyle why don't you have some cookies and I'll be right back."

"So, I take it your Kyle Brody, Paige's boyfriend." Sam said as Paige left.

"Uh yeah." Kyle replied uneasily. If he knew her dad would have been here he would have put a smarter top on and sorted his hair out.

* * *

Glen stood outside the manor holding Paige's present, trying to figure out what to say. He had never had to think this much about what he said to Paige, so what was different now?

Just as he was about to knock on the door it opened and Paige stepped out, "Glen!"

"Uh, hey Paige." He held up the present, "Uh merry Christmas!"

Paige took it and smiled. "Thanks. Umm, I take it you know about me and Kyle."

Glen nodded, "Yeah he mentioned that the two of you were together during an argument."

Paige sighed, "look, Glen don't be angry at Kyle. It's not like we were dating or anything! We kissed a couple of times one night and then we were just acting like friends again." Paige took a breath then continued, "I really like Kyle. But I really hope it doesn't change anything between us."

Glen bit his lip then looked up at Paige. "I dunno why I got so mad. I guess I just always pictured us to be more than friends. I'm sorry."

Paige shook her head, "Nah, it's ok. But maybe you should apologize to Kyle too. Me, him and my dad are having a cookie feast if you wanna join us?"

Glen grinned, "Sure!" He then hesitated, "You didn't make them did you?"

Paige slapped his arm playfully and the two went into the manor.

* * *

In the underworld, a warlock stood nervously waiting to see why he had been summoned here. After a few minutes he was contemplating just leaving when a large fireball suddenly appeared in front of him. It then turned into the demon that he knew all to well. "Tempus."

"didn't expect it to be me did you? Well I wouldn't normally waste my time getting warlocks like you to help me but I have a feeling that with my help even you could do this job Rodriguez." Temps said with a smirk on his face.

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" Rodriguez asked unsurely.

"Your going to kill the Charmed ones."

* * *

A/N: ok yes it was short and not much happening but it needed to be done for the plot. Trust me. Anyway next chap coming up: _I wish it could be Christmas everyday!_

Bet ya can't guess what's gonna happen! Lol! Sorry I'm in the Christmas spirit of being hypo! Plz R/R


	17. oh i wish it could be christmas everyday

"Phoebe! Come on wake up!" Paige yelled excitedly as she leapt up onto her sisters bed.

Phoebe groggily sat up and looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. It was 7:00 am. "Paige!" Phoebe whined, "It's way too early."

"Yeah but come on Phoebe it's Christmas!" Paige jumped one last time and landed next to Phoebe. "Where were you last night? You missed out on the funniest Christmas eve ever! Me and Glen made up and him and Kyle joined me and Dad for a cookie feast!"

Phoebe rolled back over facing away from Paige, debating on weather or not she should tell her sister about the night before.

"And then after we ate all the cookies, Dad started telling us about the actual Santa Clause who went around giving children…"

"Paige!" Phoebe interrupted her, "I need you to swear that you will not tell a single soul about what I'm gonna tell you."

"Oh, but Pheebs you know what I'm like about keeping secrets." Paige sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Paige, I have to tell someone. Last night me and Cole…. You know." Phoebe couldn't help but let a big grin find itself across her face.

Paige's mouth dropped open, "What! But….but don't you think you're a bit young? Piper hasn't even…"

"Yeah but that's Piper. Look Paige it just seemed like the perfect time. We were in his car under the stars, and he told me he loved me then…"

Paige let out a small disgusted shriek then jumped up. "I don't need to hear this!" She paused becoming even more disgusted, "In his car? EW!"

Phoebe threw her pillow at her little sister then laughed. "I bet you anything you won't be saying it's gross in a few years."

She then grabbed Paige's arm and pulled her out the room. "Come on lets go wake up the others!"

* * *

Downstairs the girls had started opening their presents. Paige seemed to have the most this year because of what Sam had brought her but Sam did bring the others presents too.

Piper who had been in a gloomy mood picked up one present and read aloud, "From Leo."

"Piper what's wrong?" Prue asked concerned. She knew when something was up with Piper.

"The Elders won't let me and Leo be together." Piper said quietly. She then got up and ran out of the room.

Prue got up and followed her while Paige and Phoebe sent each other a look then to got up to follow. As they past the phone it started to ring and Paige picked it up.

"Hello?"

"oh Hello, Paige." It was Victor Bennett, Piper, Prue and Phoebe's dad. "Can I speak to one of my daughters?"

Paige handed Phoebe the phone and then went off to see Piper.

"Dad?" Phoebe asked confused. He hardly ever phoned. Something had to be up.

* * *

In the underworld Rodriguez and Tempus had formulated a plan but Rodriguez was feeling extremely doubtful. "You said it yourself Tempus, I'm just a warlock, how can I defeat the charmed ones?"

Tempus shook his head. "Trust me, all this will work out fine. Now are you ready?"

* * *

"There's nothing to talk about ok? I just wanna get on with today!" Piper told Prue and Paige as they followed her down the stairs. "I don't wanna ruin Christmas!"

"Hey Prue, Piper! Dad wants to talk to you two!" Phoebe told them as she held out the phone to Prue.

Prue raised an eyebrow and looked down at the phone. "I've got nothing to say to him."

Piper took the phone and Prue began to go upstairs.

"Prue where ya going?" Paige asked quietly. "you haven't opened up my present yet."

Prue sighed, "I'll open it later Paigey."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Paige almost jumped out of her skin when Kyle and Glen burst through the front door. When she realised it was them a huge grin spread across her face and she shouted it back. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Will you three stop shouting!" Phoebe whined as she came into the room. "Your giving me a banging headache!"

"Oh come on Pheebs get into the Christmas spirit!" Glen said handing her a card.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "When are you three gonna learn, that all Christmas is about, is retailers robbing you of all the money you own, just so you can buy a load of junk that no ones ever gonna use!"

"Scrooge." Kyle muttered.

* * *

After Piper said goodbye to Victor, she decided to start on the turkey. It would take her mind off Leo, but then she saw the present from Leo.

She picked it up and was about to open it when Rodriguez appeared right in front of her.

He threw his arm up and sent a ball of electricity flying at her. Piper went flying into the Christmas tree.

"Piper!" Phoebe and Paige ran in followed by Kyle and Glen.

Rodriguez sent another electric ball at them but Paige orbed out of it's path taking Phoebe with her. The ball hit Kyle in the stomach and sent him flying.

Paige and Phoebe orbed back in just as Rodriguez sent one more electric ball their way. But it stopped mid-way and went flying back to Rodriguez.

The two sisters looked up and saw Prue running into the room. "Piper?"

Paige, Phoebe and Prue knelt by Piper's side taking her wrist. Prue's face fell and tear began to form in her eyes.

"Prue…" Phoebe began her heart racing, Piper had to be ok.

"She…She's dead." Prue tears streaming down her face.

"PAIGE!"

Paige turned around, the shock of what had just happened still beating through her, to see a rather distressed Glen knelt by a still Kyle.

"Paige I think he's dead!"


	18. i wish it could be christmas everyday 2

Rodriguez suddenly found himself in the underworld. Tempus sent him a thin smile. "Didn't really go according to plan did it."

"What happened? I thought they vanquished me!"

"Oh they did, they did." Tempus laughed. "But I've reset time. You can go and try again. But first, which one got you?"

Rodriguez frowned, "the eldest. She caught me by surprise."

"Then make sure you get her this time."

* * *

"Phoebe! Come on wake up!" Paige yelled excitedly as she leapt up onto her sisters bed.

Phoebe groggily sat up and looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. It was 7:00 am. "Paige!" Phoebe whined, "It's way too early."

"Yeah but come on Phoebe it's Christmas!" Paige jumped one last time and landed next to Phoebe. "Where were you last night? You missed out on the funniest Christmas eve ever! Me and Glen made up and him and Kyle joined me and Dad for a cookie feast!"

Phoebe rolled back over facing away from Paige, debating on weather or not she should tell her sister about the night before.

"And then after we ate all the cookies, Dad started telling us about the actual Santa Clause who went around giving children…"

Paige!" Phoebe interrupted her, "I need you to swear that you will not tell a single soul about what I'm gonna tell you."

"Oh, but Pheebs you know what I'm like about keeping secrets." Paige sat up and leaned against the wall.

Phoebe frowned, "De ja vu."

"Huh?" Paige asked confused.

"Never mind." Phoebe shook it out of her head then looked up at Paige.

"Paige, I have to tell someone. Last night me and Cole…. You know." Phoebe couldn't help but let a big grin find itself across her face.

Paige's mouth dropped open, "What! But….but don't you think you're a bit young? Piper hasn't even…"

"Yeah but that's Piper. Look Paige it just seemed like the perfect time. We were in his car under the stars, and he told me he loved me then…"

Paige let out a small disgusted shriek then jumped up. "I don't need to hear this!" She paused becoming even more disgusted, "In his car? EW!"

"Oh," Phoebe got that feeling again. "This is weird!"

"What?" Paige asked worried.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before!" Phoebe got out of bed and sighed. "Come on let's go wake the others up."

* * *

Downstairs the girls had started opening their presents. Paige seemed to have the most this year because of what Sam had brought her but Sam did bring the others presents too.

Piper who had been in a gloomy mood picked up one present and read aloud, "From Leo."

"Piper what's wrong?" Prue asked concerned. She knew when something was up with Piper.

"The Elders won't let me and Leo be together." Piper said quietly. She then got up and ran out of the room.

Prue got up and followed her while Paige and Phoebe sent each other a look then to got up to follow. As they past the phone it started to ring.

Phoebe, who starting to freak out a little, realized she knew that that was gonna happen. "I have to go check the book of shadows I'll be right back!"

Paige shook her head and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh. Hello, Paige." It was Victor Bennett, Piper, Prue and Phoebe's dad. "Can I speak to one of my daughters?"

"Uh, I'll go get one of them." Paige rested the phone on the side and headed up the stairs to find Piper and Prue. She met them half way. "Victor's on the phone."

"What?" Prue asked slightly surprised. "I've got nothing to say to him!"

Piper hurried down to talk to him while Prue started to make her way upstairs.

"Prue where ya going?" Paige asked quietly. "you haven't opened up my present yet."

Prue sighed, "I'll open it later Paigey."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Paige almost jumped out of her skin when Kyle and Glen burst through the front door. When she realised it was them a huge grin spread across her face and she shouted it back. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Okay now this is getting like, super freaky!" Phoebe said, coming downstairs with the book of shadows.

"We're not interrupting anything demonic are we?" Glen set a couple of cards on a table then walked over to the sisters who were stood over the book of shadows.

"I think we're in a time loop." Phoebe informed them.

"We're in a what now?" Kyle asked.

"A time loop. Today I have been getting some serious De ja vu!" Phoebe quickly flipped through the book of shadows.

"But Pheebs everyone gets De ja vu!" Paige folded her arms across her chest.

"Not like this."

* * *

After Piper said goodbye to Victor, she decided to start on the turkey. It would take her mind off Leo, but then she saw the present from Leo.

She picked it up and was about to open it when Rodriguez appeared right in front of her.

He threw his arm up and sent a ball of electricity flying at her. Piper went flying into the Christmas tree.

"Piper!" Phoebe and Paige ran in followed by Kyle and Glen.

Rodriguez threw another energy ball their way. Paige orbed out but Phoebe then remembered that it was going to hit Kyle. She pushed him out the way only to get hit herself.

Rodriguez then sent another energy ball towards the door just as Prue ran threw. It his Prue and sent her flying backwards.

Paige grabbed Glen and Kyle then orbed the three of them into the attic.

"Oh god! What am I gonna do!" Paige panicked.

"Paige, why don't you try and orb one of his own energy balls at him!" Glen suggested.

Paige shook her head, "No, no! I can't do that! I… I'm not powerful enough!"

Kyle put his hand on her should. "Come on Paige, you have to try!"

After a moments hesitation Paige nodded. "Okay, but stay here. Both of you!"

She orbed back downstairs in front of Rodriguez.

"Oh look, the baby Charmed ones come to try and stop me." He laughed and energy ball appearing in his hand. "You don't have a shot in hell!"

"Wanna bet!" Paige put her hand up and called, "Energy Ball!"

It appeared in her hand and she threw it at Rodriguez vanquishing him.


	19. i wish it could be christmas everyday 3

Rodriguez suddenly found himself in the underworld. "Son of a bitch!"

"Failed again I see." Tempus mocked.

"Yeah, but I've learned. I've got to get the youngest first." A weird and twisted smile crossed Rodriguez lips. "Third times the charm."

* * *

"Phoebe! Come on wake up!" Paige yelled excitedly as she leapt up onto her sisters bed.

Phoebe groggily sat up and looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. It was 7:00 am. "Paige!" Phoebe whined, "It's way too…."

Phoebe suddenly remembered everything that just happened. She looked up at Paige. "Oh ok. Umm I need you to listen to me ok? We're stuck in a time loop."

"A time loop?" Paige asked confused.

Phoebe nodded. "Yes and unless we find a way to stop this we're gonna keep living this day over and over again!"

Phoebe jumped out of bed and ran up to the attic.

Paige followed her and stood in the door way watching her sister suspiciously. "Where were you last night? You missed out on the funniest Christmas eve ever! Me and Glen made up and him and Kyle joined me and Dad…."

"for a cookie feast." Phoebe finished. "We've had this conversation before. Twice I think."

Phoebe let out a frustrated cry and slammed the book shut. "There's nothing in here about time loops!"

"umm, I'm gonna go wake up Prue and Piper." Paige began to back out of the attic.

Phoebe put her head in her hands, "You don't get it! If we don't stop this then we're all gonna die!"

* * *

Downstairs Phoebe was still trying to explain what was going on but none of her sisters seemed to be getting the idea. After a while Phoebe was about to give up trying to explain to her sisters when the phone rang.

"It's dad." Phoebe stated walking out of the room carrying the book of shadows.

"He never phones." Piper said frowning. "Paige answer it."

Paige scowled then picked it up, "Hello?"

"Oh. Hello, Paige." It was Victor Bennett, Piper, Prue and Phoebe's dad. "Can I speak to one of my daughters?"

Paige held the phone out to Piper. "If Phoebe's right then a warlock's gonna attack us."

* * *

Phoebe sighed and put the book on the bottom of the stairs. She couldn't find anything about time loops. Suddenly the book's pages began to flick by themselves. They stopped at a page about a demon called Tempus.

"Guys! I've found something!" Phoebe called and Prue and Paige came running in.

"The demons called Tempus and the book says that he's the devils sorcerer." Phbe read from the book.

"Does it say how to vanquish him?" Paige asked.

"uh, take him out of the time he's in." Phoebe looked up at Prue. "What does that mean?"

Before Prue could answer the front door burst open and Glen and Kyle came in. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Phoebe's eyes grew wide, "Oh Piper!"

She ran through into the living room where Piper was just hanging up on Victor. "Pheebs? What's wrong?"

As the others came into the living room Phoebe explained, "We have to keep our eyes open. The warlock is gonna attack and last time it went for Piper first."

Then, as if on cue, Rodriguez blinked in. Piper got her hands up ready to freeze whatever he threw at her but Rodriguez sent an energy ball flying at Paige who orbed out it's way.

Prue TK'd him into the tree. As he jumped up Piper threw her hands up and froze him.

"I think I get what's going on." Phoebe muttered as she ran out of the room.

"What's going on?" Glen asked not taking his eyes off the frozen Rodriguez.

"And uh, how long's he gonna stay like that?" Kyle was about to ask something else when Phoebe ran back in carrying a load of rope.

"Come on help me tie him up."

* * *

A short while after they tied him up he unfroze. "Let me go witches! Or I'll make your deaths even more painfull!"

"I think I've worked out what triggers the time loop. It's his death!" Phoebe motioned to Rodriguez.

"So how do you Vanquish him without reseting time?" Kyle asked not taking his eyes off Rodriguez.

Prue bit her lip then picked up the book of shadows. " I think I know. If we get rid of Tempus, then we can vanquish Rodriuguez without a problem."

"You can't vanquish Tempus!" Rodriguez shouted.

"You two better go home." Paige told Kyle and Glen, ignoring the warlock tied up in her living room. "I don't want your parents to worry."

"Will you be ok?" Kyle asked unsurely.

Paige nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll be fine."

After they left the sisters gathered round the book and read aloud the spell to accelerate time.

'_Winds of time, gather round._

_Give me wings to speed my way._

_Rush me on my journey forward._

_Let tomorrow be today.' _

Paige noticed that the hands on the clock began to spin forward until they read midnight.

"now how do we vanquish him?" Piper asked gesturing to Rodriguez.

"With the Power of three spell." Prue stated simply.

The four said the spell until Rodriguez erupted into flames.

"I really hope he doesn't come back again." Prue sighed.

Paige looked up at the clock her face falling. "We've missed Christmas."

"Aww," Piper wrapped an arm around Paige. "No we haven't. I mean, I'm not tired, how bout we celebrate it now."

"Yeah," Prue said with a big smile. "You haven't opened up all your presents yet."

"Yeah, wait till you open mine." Phoebe said shutting the book. "It's way better than anything anyone else got you!"

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." Prue laughed as the four made their way towards the half broken tree.

* * *

A/N: Okay hope you liked that. It'll probably be the last time I update till after new year. Have a merry Christmas and please be nice and R/R! 


End file.
